Mariah: The Human Predator
by EmilyA198527
Summary: Ten years since the birth of her little brother, Mariah was going to be a junior in high school. The yautjas had increased greatly in number and they were claiming their human mates with some resistance on the part of the humans. She had other things to worry about, but one she didn't count on was herself being pursued by the son of a powerful yautja that had just moved to the area
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and no profit will be made from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This fanfiction is a follow-up to Dangerous Romance: Sequel to Claimed by a Predator that takes place ten years after the end of Dangerous Romance.

Chapter One

Ten years had passed since the day when the invasion of the Yautja soldiers began due to her father and uncles having made the call for mother ships to arrive to Earth and help them during their battle with a group of human soldiers that were out to capture her mother, brother and herself and destroy her father and his kind, wiping them from existence. The surroundings she had grown up with had changed greatly.

In the course of a decade, there were more colonies forming with male and female yautjas living in homes with their human counterparts. It was becoming normal for humans and yautjas to be together in relationships with one another. Some of the unions were willing ones, such as her mom and step-dad and her mother's friend, Bridget, and her uncle, Draven. However, she had heard some tales of some humans being forced into relationships with yautjas under the threat of them being put into labor camps or facing punishments that would only have them agreeing to being with the predators just to stop the pain.

That was something she didn't hope to experience, but it was still a long ways off for her to deal with in her mind. She was only 15, fixing to turn 16 years old. The last thing she wanted to think about was the idea of having to plan herself for the day when she was to join a yautja as their mate. She had enough to worry about when it came to her studies and helping out with her ten year old brother, Autou, assisting her mother with chores around the house, and working on her training with her father who had been working to train her into a fierce, human predator.

Sitting in the privacy of her bedroom of the house that her birth parents were living at with her until she was adopted into a much better one, Mariah was finishing with getting herself ready for a day of school. She was blessed with the ability of getting to go back to public school when the yautjas managed to take over the education system and made it to where human and yautja children were to attend side by side with one another. She had missed it when she was little, and found it great when her parents allowed her to go back to school. Things were still a bit tense between the humans and yautjas, but it wasn't anything that had gotten too severe.

Slipping on a black short-sleeved top, dark denim jeans, and black sneakers, Mariah pulled her hair up into a ponytail and secured it with a couple of black hair ties. She looked to her reflection in the mirror while her ears picked up on the sound of a knock at her door. Her eyes remained on the mirror while she called out to whoever it was.

"Come in!"

Mariah turned around as the door was opening up, and found Marion to be there, smiling sweetly at her. She returned the smile to her as she approached her and held onto her hands. Her eyes locked with hers while she listened to her speak to her in a loving and tender tone.

"You get to start your junior year of high school today, Mariah," Marion said, "and I am so happy to see you becoming a smart and fierce young woman that is a force to be reckoned with."

"Mom..."

"I know, I know. I am being all mushy right now because my little girl is becoming a young woman." She released a heavy breath before she let her hands go and picked up where her black and green backpack was on the ground of her room and extended it to her with a kind smile lingering on her face while she was trying to not mother her so much. "I am sure you will have a great day at school."

Mariah accepted the backpack from her and guided it on her frame before she proceeded to speak up some more to her.

"Thanks, Mom."

"Do you want me to walk you-"

"I'll be all right, mom."

"Okay. If anything was to happen-"

"Nothing is going to happen to me, mom. I can handle myself."

"I know you can, sweetie. Just...Just call me if anything was to happen to you."

"I will. I promise." Her eyes moved over to where a clock was on the wall near her and saw that she had to get going. "I better get started walking to school since it will take me a few minutes to get there."

"I have your lunch ready downstairs on the table for you to put in your backpack."

"Thanks, mom." She gave her a gentle kiss on a side of her cheek before she focused on her. "I'll call you once I get out of school to let you know when I am on the way home. Do you want me to walk Autou to school with me?"

"That won't be necessary since your father took him to school earlier this morning when he was heading off to base of the colony to check on things and do the tasks that he is to do."

"Dad is always working so hard, and never takes a moment to rest."

"He rests when he can, but he does what he has to in order to provide the best for our family."

She didn't want the best. All she wanted was for him to be around more instead of working away hours for the leaders who ruled over the area they lived in. Someday, she hoped that he would come around to her idea of what he needed to do and that he didn't have to do all these crazy things. All he had to be was himself.

Her eyes glanced once more to the clock on the wall prior to giving her mother a brief hug and dashing down the stairs. Mariah snatched up her lunch that her mom had in a bag for her and stuffed it inside of her backpack. She raced to the front door and opened it up prior to waving up the stairs to her mother who was smiling and waving her on, hopeful for the year that she was to have. With a bit of nervousness and excitement coursing through her body, Mariah closed the door behind her, and proceeded to head on foot in the direction of where the school she attended was located.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This is a follow up to Dangerous Romance: Sequel to Claimed by a Predator. This takes ten years later after the book and this focuses more on Mariah.

Chapter Two

Not far away from Mariah's home, there was a recently arrived space craft that had arrived to the area and it was in the process of being incorporated into being that of a house instead of one of the local ones being used. It belonged to a powerful family of yautjas who had made it their ambition to do whatever it took to achieve the goals they had for themselves, and one of those goals had become for their son to find a human mate that would meet up to what they had in mind for him.

Stepping outside of the metal home, Cahtair, the eldest son of a family of well-known yautjas, emerged from the building in his metal mask and the various parts of armor that he would wear on him as part of his normal attire and as an extra-precautionary measure when it came to protecting himself from someone that was wanting to do him harm. He threw his black backpack on his back prior to moving over to a side of the ship that his family took to get there and kicked against a side of it.

Upon impact of his foot, he watched as a slot opened up to reveal what appeared to be a small metal box. He retrieved it from being inside of it in his hand and pressed a button on top of it before tossing it over in a direction. His eyes watched through the area provided on his mask for them as the box took on the shape of a uniquely shaped motorcycle that was made out of metal and was fueled not by gasoline but by the energy of the ship and could go for days without having to be recharged. He made the decision to charge it up fully before they came there for the purpose of riding it to school on his first day to make a good impression.

Cahtair was determined to roll into school looking as bad-ass as he could possibly appear to be. He didn't want anyone thinking that he was weak or someone that they could walk over. It would be known really quickly by the others at the school that was around him that he was someone that you didn't wish to mess with.

He straddled the bike with his form and got his feet into the stirrups for it while his hands pressed in a few codes for it to activate the vehicle completely. Gripping onto the handlebars that were provided, his frame jetted out of the area and onto a dirt road in the area that would take him to where the school district that he would be attending was to be. His eyes glanced around at the surroundings he was in since the jungle was a little different. Although he notice a bit more houses in the area as he progressed more down the road, the visual of the rain forest being around him was new to experience. His attention shifted back to the road and there was a sight up from where he was that caught his complete and undivided attention.

A young human female in a black short-sleeved top, denim jeans, and black sneakers walking on the side of the road with a black and green backpack on her back. Her curvy yet frame stood out from the shape of the humans that he used to see his father studying from tasks by the leaders where they were from to follow their movements and take them out if needed be. She was different from others who had entered his sights, and that perked his curiosity about her.

Motivated by his own feelings, Cahtair speed up towards her direction on the bike he was on without making too much noise due to the engine being different from a lot of other motorcycles that humans would ride. He looked over to her once he was beside her and slowed the speed down enough for him to talk with her. His eyes found her looking over to him and slowly stopping from her walk, causing him to bring the bike to a complete stop. His eyes never left her while he found her speaking up with curiosity about his appearance there lingering in her voice.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Perhaps." Cahtair replied. He tried to not sound like a dork towards her on his first time meet with her like he was. "I was wondering if you could tell me where the school system in this colony's district is. I am heading that direction and I don't want to be late for my first day there."

"Sure. Just keep driving straight ahead on this dirt road." Mariah used one of her hands to motion the direction while she gave the directions to him. "There will be a sign on the right side of the road for you to go in another direction that will take you directly to the school that you are supposed to go to."

"Thanks. By the way, I'm Cahtair. What's your name?"

"My name is Mariah."

"Mariah...Would you like a ride to school?"

He wasn't sure what had possessed him to ask the question, but there was something about her that had him wanting to be in her presence at the young age that they were. She was probably around 15 or 16, the same age as himself. His eyes never left hers as he found him being greeted by a response that he wasn't expecting.

"I appreciate the offer, but that is not necessary."

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure since a friend of mine is going to be meeting up with me to walk with me to school the rest of the way."

"No offense to this friend of yours, but I believe that I could offer better company for you."

Cahtair had an idea that he was coming across as a pain in the ass, but he didn't care. He was brought up to go after anything he wanted, and she was becoming one of those things that he desperately wanted. His attention quickly shifted from the feeling of something shoving him off his bike without any detection. His bike continued to float where he had it while he moved to sit up only to find a yautja unlike anything he had seen before to be standing next to Mariah, radiating a possessive nature towards Mariah and assuming a defensive position towards Cahtair. His focus shifted over towards the young lady who he had started to fancy so quickly in time for her to give an answer as to who this being was and what they were doing there at her side.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This is a follow-up to Dangerous Romance:Sequel to Claimed by a Predator. This story focuses on Mariah, the human adopted daughter of Marion and Cohra.

Chapter Three

"Cahtair, allow me to introduce you to my friend, Zedo."

Mariah remained calm while she stood at the side of her yautja friend, Zedo, while he was standing about a head taller than herself with his body being dressed in clothes that were made specifically for yautja men and women. She glanced at him as he had on a dark green short-sleeved top, a pair of black pants, black sneakers, and his black dreadlocks hanging down around the sides of his face and the back of his head hanging to the tops of his shoulders. They had become friends about five years earlier when she got to return to school and he was in her class. He was one of a few yautja children at the time and no one wanted to be friends with him. She chose to befriend him and it was the best decision she could make. They were now both going to be juniors in high school and had each other to depend on. Her eyes watched him take in a breath of air shortly before releasing it and snapping at Cahtair in a fierce tone that made it clear he wasn't welcomed.

"My company with Mariah will be a lot better than what you have to offer her with just a ride on a bike. I suggest that you find someone else to try and get them onto the bike with you since she is walking with me."

Her attention shifted back over to Cahtair to see him having gotten up and taking a position to stand up towards her friend which wouldn't be a wise thing to do since Zedo happened to be from a different group of yautjas that were known to be alpha predators since their DNA had been changed from them having chosen to experiment with one another to make them stronger and better. Luckily, he was born the way he was and there was no need for any tests to be done on him. She watched the two yautjas standing toe to toe with one another as they started to engage one another in an argument.

"What gives you the right to try and make her do whatever you want her to do?"

"I am not making her do anything, Cahtair. She told you that she was going to walk to school with me and you chose to try and persuade her into doing what you wanted to do. Mariah wants my company, not yours."

"Big talk coming from someone who is not like the other yautja due to what their parents decided to do to themselves."

"What did you say?"

"My father has told me of yautjas who used testing methods in order to change up the make-up of their DNA to make themselves stronger before the decision was made for our kind to be with humans to make a newer and better yautja, and how pathetic those individuals were for what they had done."

It was when she heard Cahtair make a comment about her friend being 'different' from the other yautjas due to what his parents did that she found herself unable to stay out of the argument. She wasn't going to stand there and let him insult her friend for another moment without doing something about it. Mariah didn't hesitate when she walked herself right up to where Cahtair was and got right in his face, putting herself between the two of them, and started to speak her mind to him.

"You need to get your ass back on that bike of yours, and get the hell out of my face right now." She snapped at him in a tone that she only reserved for someone that truly angered her which wasn't very often. It was only when someone chose to bully another person just to make themselves feel better. Her eyes watched his body starting to falter a little from where she remained while he turned his focus onto her and not on Zedo.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?"

"Simple."

She used him looking to her eyes as a distraction for her to drive one of her knees into his midsection that wasn't protected very good by the armor he had been wearing over his clothes for protection, sending him down onto the ground, holding himself some. Her eyes watched him work to catch his breath while he spoke to her in surprise at what she had done.

"I didn't realize that human females have such power in their fighting techniques."

"I do because my father taught me the ways of the yautja warriors."

"Who is your dad?"

"Cohra."

Her eyes narrowed in on him as she found him stop his movements in surprise at her having told him that Cohra, the one who was the first to conceive with a human female and create the first of the human/yautja breed, was her father. She narrowed her eyes in on him from where she was. Mariah wanted very badly to drive her foot into his midsection over and over from the rage that was burning in her. But, she was stopped from the gentle touch of Zedo's hand coming to rest on her side as he slipped up beside her to whisper softly to her.

"Let's get going, Mariah. He is not worth it."

He was right. There was no point in letting all of her anger loose on Cahtair since he was just a pathetic bully that wanted to make Zedo feel bad about the fact that he was genetically different from the other yautjas. She would reserve more of that rage for a later time if he chose to come at him again and show him the full brunt of what her father had taught her for the past ten years.

Her eyes looked up to where Zedo's face was and saw him looking down to her with a gentleness and appreciative nature at what she had done for him. The expression had the need to lash out to disappear from her slowly. Calming herself down, Mariah gave a nod of her head towards him before starting to make her way down the dirt road at his side in the direction of where the school was located and leaving Cahtair on his ass next to his bike after what she had done and said to him leaving him in a state of momentary shock.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise at all. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This story is a follow-up to Dangerous Romance: Sequel to Claimed by a Predator and is focused more on Mariah ten years after the birth of her brother, Autou when she is close to turning 16.

Chapter Four

Zedo had them moving at a steady pace on down the dirt road while he kept his hand where it was at on her waist in order to ensure that she didn't make a desperate attempt to go back and lash out at Cahtair who laid on the ground from what she had done and said to him. He had a feeling that if he didn't step in like he did that she would have let loose all of her anger towards him and put herself in a lot of trouble. Not many knew of the rage that was in her, but he was one of those who did know what she was capable of doing if her anger was focused in a general direction, especially if it was to someone who was trying to hurt an innocent person.

While he moved alongside her, he couldn't help but admire her standing up for him before Cahtair who was wanting to do nothing but bring him down about the fact that he was one of a select group of yautjas that were the result of their parents experimenting to change their DNA and have their offspring to become better and stronger. It was not just that time that she had stood up for him that he was appreciative of her, but also all the other times that he had known her and been around her. Mariah had went out of her way when they first met to make sure that the other human children in her class and in the area didn't pick on him or try to hurt him. She had always been there for him, and he would make sure to return the favor to her.

There were a few instances where he would make sure that no one tried to mess with her or take her away from him like Cahtair had attempted to do. As long as she still wanted to be around him, he wasn't going to let anyone jeopardize their friendship to one another. There was no way that he was going to let that happen as long as he had anything to say or do about it. He had went out of his way to deal with those, both human and yautja, that felt like they were better for her to be around than he was. Zedo would always be there for Mariah as long as she needed him.

Once they were a little ways down from where they had been, he let out a heavy breath of air prior to releasing his voice out of his mouth in a tone that had a little sarcasm to it lingering on the surface.

"You almost lost control back there, Mariah." He whispered. His eyes glanced to her being at his side while they were moving to see her looking ahead while she spoke up with a little playful sound to her own voice in response.

"I know, Zedo." She replied, gently. "However, it would have been worth it for me to get my hands on that piece of shit for what he was saying about you and your parents."

"It wouldn't be worth it for you to get in trouble with the council for lashing out at a yautja though."

"I wouldn't get in that much trouble though since he deserved it for slandering your family name and you in general, Zedo."

"It wouldn't make your punishment any less from what you had in mind to do to him though."

"He will get his ass kicked by me if he tries that stupid stunt again."

The idea of his friend doing something that would get herself in deep trouble with the elders had him to turn to where she was and force her to stop walking with him by getting a hold of her arms and turning her to look up at him. He gazed deeply into her eyes, showing that he didn't wish for anything bad to happen to her and that she needed to stop those thoughts about getting back at Cahtair. Seeing her eyes starting to lose that edge they had with thoughts of her going after Cahtair, he let out a heavy sigh before he made his plea to her.

"Mariah, I want you to not think about going after him. Nothing good is going to come of you seeking revenge against some idiot who isn't worth the energy put into it."

"What if he comes after you again, Zedo?-"

"I will deal with him if he chooses to make that decision. I don't want you doing something that will have you getting in trouble with the council and cause them to send you away somewhere as a form of punishment."

"But-"

"Please, Mariah. Do this...for me."

He didn't want anything bad to happen to her. The last thing he wanted to have happen was for her to pay a high cost for going after a yautja male since the council frowned on humans attacking their kind, especially if they happened to be a female human. The females were to be expecting themselves to be the mates of yautja males so more of the new breed of yautja that had human DNA in them could flourish and take over the planet. He didn't want to even think of what they would do to her if she chose to attack a male yautja that was a classmate. Keeping his eyes locked onto hers, he pressed his forehead against hers as he whispered to her with a need for her to reassure him that she wouldn't go after him anymore.

"Promise me, Mariah. Promise me that you will not go after Cahtair and that you will let me deal with him from now on."


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I do not own or have anything at all to do with The Predator franchise. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This is a follow-up story to my Dangerous Romance: Sequel to Claimed by a Predator story and this has to deal with Mariah when she is 15 years old, ten years after when her brother was born.

Chapter Five

Mariah couldn't help but feel surprised that her friend would be so adamant about her not going after Cahtair again. She gazed into his piercing eyes and could tell that there was a hidden fear lying within his pupils that was from the unspoken punishment that she might face if she continued to go after the yautja that attacked his family name for being different from the other yautjas.

However, she understood him at the same time. There were some increasingly disturbing stories of humans being punished for lashing out at yautjas, even in defense of something that they had done to them. Things were still very tense and some yautjas were using their position as the superior race of beings to do whatever they could get away with around the humans just to see if the former superior race of beings would lash out at them. She knew of reports of human men being publically executed for the humans and yautjas in the various colonies for crimes that were both in defense of what had been done to them and out of rage of them having to serve a race of beings that were taking over a planet that used ot be their home.

Besides the stories she had heard about the men, she had also heard reports about things happening to the human females that were a little more disturbing for her to hear. There had been no executions with women, but something a little more dark. If a human female made the move to lash out at a yautja regardless of what made her do it, she either faced time in the prison, working in a labor camp for a set amount of time, lashings on their back, or, depending on the marital and sex status of the yautja they had attacked, could be assigned as the mate to that yautja and be forced into a relationship with them against their will.

The idea of that happening to her with Cahtair made her skin crawl. She didn't want to even consider the prospect of being forced into some type of a relationship with him as a form of punishment with him. Although she wasn't at the legal age to become the mate of a yautja since she had to be at least 17 years old, she would be made to enter a boyfriend/girlfriend type of a relationship with said yautja that would end with her marrying them on the night of her 17th birthday. She couldn't let herself be forced into being with Cahtair.

It took her a few moments to find her voice once more before she could speak up to him from where she was nestled after giving a nod of her head to him.

"All right, Zedo." She replied. Her voice came out in the form of a soft whisper while she looked up to him from where she stood before him. "I won't go after him anymore." Her eyes remained locked on his while she listened to the sound of his voice shuddering its way out of his mouth to her.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She started to relax a little more when she felt Zedo's head that had been pressing against hers to be relaxing and him to let out a sigh of relief. While she found him easing back a little bit, Mariah noticed him having them to keep walking down the road in front of them with his hand moving itself to where it rested on one of her hips. She noticed herself going away from thinking on how striking it was that he was so worried for her to another factor that had revealed itself to her.

Zedo was being very possessive and protective of her. Not only that, but he hadn't kept his hand off of her waist at all during their walk away from Cahtair to resuming their move down the dirt road. She knew that he cared for her as a friend for the last five years they had been around one another, and he didn't like to be away from her unless it was something that he absolutely had to do. Slowly, she started to ponder on the concept that maybe...just maybe...Zedo was wanting to have her as his girlfriend in hopes of her becoming his mate when they were at the legal age for them to be sealed to one another.

 _Could it really be possible? Could Zedo really want to have me as his girlfriend and then his mate?_

Her brain lingered on the thoughts that had started to plague her mind when her eyes moved to where the direction of the high school was to seeing all the kinds, humans and yautjas, to be associating with one another. The sight brought a smile to her face and had her to relax a little more from the confrontation earlier. She looked back to Zedo and made the decision to not think too much on the thought that she was having in favor of trying to brighten up the mood between them.

"We better get our asses inside and see where our lockers are going to be, and the schedules that we are going to have this year." She couldn't help but smile at him to be smirking a little bit while they were still walking to the school as he spoke to her.

"You should know that our lockers are going to be right beside each other and that we are going to have the same homeroom and classes like we always do with one another." Zedo replied, chuckling. "There hasn't been a year where we haven't been around each other as much as we have been."

"You never know? Maybe this year it will be different."

"For the school's sake, they better not have done that or they will be dealing with one mad yautja student on their hands."

"Is that a threat?"

"More like a promise."

She rolled her eyes at him trying to be all big and bad over what he claimed to be a promise that he would raise hell if they were not around each other as much as they usually are. With chuckles leaving both of their mouths, Mariah begun walking across the front lawn of the school, waving to some of her friends, and up the stairs with her friend right at her side.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way.

P.S. This story is a follow-up to Dangerous Romance: Sequel to Claimed by a Predator. It is centered mostly around Mariah, the human adopted daughter of Marion and Cohra, ten years after the birth of her brother, Autou.

Chapter Six

Making their way inside of the high school of the colony they resided in, Zedo proceeded down a hallway with her that would take them to the receptionist desk to pick up their information as to where their lockers were going to be and the schedule they would both be having that year. He nodded his head to some of his friends while he caught Mariah to be smiling at a few of her friends on their way towards where a yautja female was situated.

As he looked over at her, his thoughts lingered on a question that had been on his mind for awhile now that he wanted to ask her. He wished to propose to her to be her boyfriend. They had been friends with one another for five years and their families knew one another really well. Their free time usually was spent with either talking to one another on the call devices that were installed in their homes or finding some kind of an activity to take part in that would always be fun for the two of them. It wasn't until recently that he had started to think of her as more than a friend but someone that he could see himself eventually having as his mate.

He wished to ask her, but he was also scared at the same time due to not being sure if she would return the feelings back to him. What if she didn't want to be his girlfriend? What if she would much rather be his friend than try to risk them being in a romantic relationship with him? All these thoughts and more ran through his head and left feeling a little unsure as to if he should ask the question to her or not. But, he knew he had to ask her the question before any other yautja their age chose to beat him to asking her to go out with them or he would face losing her to someone else.

Arriving to the desk, Zedo was given his paper with all of his information and he handed Mariah hers. He walked over to a spot that was out of the way with her and started to go over their papers to see where they were. He was delighted that their lockers would be near each other like they always had been, meaning that he would be in the vicinity of where she was going to be at. However, he wasn't too happy that she wouldn't be with him for the first two classes of the day. His sigh of annoyance at this prompted Mariah to try and comfort him the best she could.

"It will be all right for us to not have the two classes in the morning, Zedo." She said, gently.

"I just don't understand why the school is having us to take these classes though." He said, thoroughly annoyed with not getting to be around her for the first couple of hours of the morning. His body moved with hers down the hallway in the direction of where their lockers were as they talked to each other. "Why would they have you taking a course about home economics and also one about music while I am having to do with a course on yautja customs and yautja history?"

"I am not quite sure why they are doing this like they are, but there is a little rumor that I had heard from my father at home a couple of nights ago that had to do with what was to come to pass for the girls of my age group this year who happened to be human."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, he said that one of the councilmen had told him this year would be the first one where they would be implementing information towards the young human females who are my age as to what was to come when they were joined with a yautja as their mate and information towards male yautjas that are your age information when it came to the customs of your people and taking position over your household when the time comes for you to have a mate of your own."

"What?"

"And I heard the same class is going to be offered to female yautjas and there are some different ones for human males to help them be prepared for when they are sealed to a female yautja as their wife."

At first, he felt really surprised that the council would go so far as to start working on preparing both the human females and yautja males for what was to come of them when they reached the age for them to unite with their mates. The more he thought on it though as they got closer to their lockers, he started to see that they were trying to have them ready for when the time does come for a yautja and human to become mates to one another. All this talk of the courses and what they were doing had him to think back on what he wanted to ask her earlier and knew that he had to do something soon in order to ask her to be his girlfriend or risk losing her to another yautja.

He reached their lockers and eased his open before he looked over at her inspecting her own and managed to find his voice after a time of being quiet for so long.

"Mariah, are you planning to eat at school for lunch today?"

"Well, not really since I don't care much for the food." Her attention drifted over to where he was. "Why do you ask?"

"W-Well, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to eat outside on the campus lawn instead of indoors. It is nice out today, and I thought that we could use some fresh air and talk about how our day is going with each other." His nervousness about asking her to join him outside was erased from the sound of her giggle that he loved to hear so much coming out of her mouth in her response.

"Zedo, it sounds almost as if you are asking me out on a date with you. Is that what this is?"

"You could call it that. Would you like to join me outside for a short, thirty minute lunch date on the campus grounds?"

"I'd love to."

Her agreeing to eat lunch with him had him smiling from ear to ear. He was happy to know that she was going to have lunch with him outside and he would use that as his moment to finally ask her the question that had been on his mind for awhile. The sound of the bell brought on a groan to them before he managed to speak up.

"Well, we better get going to our first classes of the day."

"Yes. We better, or we will get in trouble."

"I'll walk you to your class though."

"Are you sure? You don't have to go out of the way for me, Zedo."

"I want to do it, and, besides, it is on the way to my first class."

He watched her smile to him before he flashed her one of his that had her chuckling somewhat. His hand found its way drifting to where it had been on her hip while he walked with her through the halls, looking forward to when lunch came and he would get to ask her if she could see them moving on from being just friends to being boyfriend and girlfriend with one another.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I do not own or have anything at all to do with The Predator franchise. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This is a follow-up to Dangerous Romance:Sequel to Claimed by a Predator. This story focuses more on Mariah, the adopted human child of Marion and Cohra, ten years after her baby brother was born when she is 15 years old.

Chapter Seven

Making her way down the hallway with Zedo at her side like he was, Mariah caught sight of a group of the jocks in her school to be hanging out at another set of lockers. Her eyes looked over as the humans and yautjas were standing around one person, and noticed Cahtair to be standing in the middle of them, talking big about some tall tale that wasn't even true. The sight of him made her stomach curl up into a ball and her frustration to soar to new heights.

She still wanted to lay him out with a punch or a kick badly from earlier on that morning from him having picked on Zedo and his attempt at trying to get her to ride on the back of his bike on the way to school. Although she made a promise to not go after him, Mariah still very much wanted to beat the living crap out of him.

Her attention shifted away from him from the sensation of Zedo giving her side a little squeeze to have her focus to shift. She looked over to him in time to watch him speaking to her in a low tone that only she could hear from him.

"It is not good to give attention to the monkeys like that, Mariah," Zedo whispered, smiling and trying to keep from bursting out laughing, "or, otherwise, you will end up getting a lot of crap thrown at you."

His statement to her had her unable to hold in the giggle that was clawing at her to be let out. It was so funny and true at the same time that she just had to let it out. Mariah made sure that her laughter wasn't so big that it would draw everyone's attention over to where they were nestled with one another. She reached the door to where her class was for that morning and saw the other students waiting on the teacher to come there. Her attention shifted to where Zedo was still there with her and saw a look of hesitance in his eyes that told her he wasn't sure about leaving her out there with Cahtair just down the hallway. Her eyes glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Cahtair and some of the jocks heading down the hallway in to move on by them before she pulled on Zedo a little bit to bring him little over towards her and out of the way of where Cahtair was.

Her move had him to be in closer proximty to her body than she originally thought for him to be, and herself to have her back against a wall in the hallway. She swallowed a nervous lump down her throat while she looked up to him and found him to be looking down at her with his eyes. Mariah couldn't help but notice his eyes to be looking down at her with a need to be closer to her than he already was but that he wasn't sure of being any more closer out of nervousness. While she looked into his eyes that were looking down at her, she started to find having him there with her to be comforting. Her eyes gazed up into his from where she was standing in the hallway with him as she spoke to him, softly.

"S-Sorry, Zedo." Her voice whispered its way out of her mouth with a little shaky sound to it from where she stood with her back to the wall and his frame had moved to stand in front of hers, looking down at her. "I didn't think that I would have you move so close to me. I hope this doesn't make you uncomfortable." The response she got from him surprised her to the core of her being.

"I don't feel uncomfortable being like this with you, Mariah."

"Y-You don't?"

"As a matter of fact...I kind of like being like this with you to be quite honest." He inched his body just a bit closer to hers while he looked down at her from where he towered over her frame. His attention remained on her and not on the other human female students were were lining up in their area and waiting for their professor who was making her way down the hallway to where they were waiting for them. "Does this make you feel uncomfortable?"

This took things in another direction for her with him. She had never thought of being like that with Zedo since they had been good friends growing up with each other and they never got around to being like that with each other. As her focus remained on him from where she stood with him facing her, she couldn't deny that she found him being there with her to be something that she never thought that she needed to experience from him. Mariah took a few moments to catch her breath and respond back to him in a soft voice while her eyes were locked to his.

"Actually, I kinda of like you being here like this, Zedo."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Mariah?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if-"

The sound of the teacher making out a call to the students from where she was, apologizing for her being late. She glanced to the teacher and back to him to see him feeling frustrated from not getting to have more time with her. She took the time to see that Cahtair had made his way to a classroom right next to where she was and looking over at where she was with Zedo before focusing back onto her companion to hear him whisper to her with a need lingering in his voice.

"I better let you get to class."

"O-Okay, Zedo."

"Would it be okay if I walked you to your next class?"

"I'd love that." She showed him a sweet smile from where she was as she moved towards her classroom's doorway before looking back to see him waving to her. She waved to him before making her way into the classroom, entertaining the idea that maybe, just maybe, her friend would become her boyfriend in the very near and immediate future.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from this in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This story is a follow-up to Dangerous Romance: Sequel to Claimed by a Predator. This story focuses more on Mariah, the adopted human child of Marion and Cohra, ten years after her mom and dad had given birth to Autou.

Chapter Eight

 _I can't believe that yautja would choose to be around Mariah like that!_

Cahtair couldn't help but feel outrage from seeing the one human female that he had his eyes set on to have his mate having Zedo, the yautja that walked her to school, be in close proximity to her body to the point where it looked like he might have kissed her. Sitting himself down at a desk, the thought of Mariah kissing someone else besides himself made him furious with rage. He wanted to be the only one to get to do that type of thing with her, and the notion of another yautja getting to do that with her made him want to lash out at said yautja with fury that would result in the person dying.

His attention moved to the doorway of the room while the other more popular male yautjas were sitting in the area he was in, and found Zedo to be making his way inside of the room with a few others of their kind talking with him. It was taking every bit of reserve inside of him to keep from lashing out at him from where he was sitting due to finding that he was moving in on territory that he already viewed as his and his alone. He waited for him to get close to a spot where he was before he made the move to speak up towards his direction.

"Hey Zedo."

He watched him ponder on the idea of turning around to face him for a bit before making the decision to turn his attention onto him. His eyes focused on him without his mask covering his face any longer since he had only worn it when he rode the bike to school for protection riding it. With his eyes narrowing in on him, he proceeded to talk with a coy sound in his voice towards him.

"I saw you out in the hallway with Mariah."

"Yeah?" Zedo asked. He remained where he stood while his voice took on a little bit of a defensive tone to it. "What's it to you?"

"I just find it funny that Mariah would want to be around someone like yourself since you don't appear exactly to be the type of yautja that would be the best choice for her to be around."

"Excuse me?"

"Why should she be around you when there are other yautjs here at this school that would make a better companion for her?"

"Mariah wants to be around me because she wants to be around me, not because I make her or I try to persuade her into doing something that she doesn't want to do."

"I guess that shows how good of a friend you are to her then."

A smirk started to spread across his face from him having called him out on just being a platonic friend to her while the yautja males that were sitting near him were chuckling some. He knew that Zedo was just a friend to Mariah from her having addressed himm as her friend out on the dirt road that led to the school house, and there was no sign of them being anymore than that. It was when she got a response from him that had him stop smiling and immediately moved towards him to stand before him.

"Mariah is more than a friend to me, Cahtair."

"Is that so?"

"That is right. She is my girlfriend."

"You are bluffing."

"It is no bluff."

"All right. If it is not a bluff, how about then you prove it to us after class?"

"How are you proposing me to show to your friends and yourself that Mariah are really a couple?"

"If you two are a couple and are boyfriend/girlfriend, you can prove it to all of us by walking right up to Mariah and kissing her on her lips, making it public that you are with her in a way that was more than just a friend."

Cahtair noticed some hesitation in Zedo's eyes from the dare he had set before him, and knew that he wasn't being truthful about Mariah being his girlfriend. The discovery had him to smirk a little more to him as he spoke up in a whisper.

"Unless you are not her boyfriend, and, in that case, I will be able to have her as my girlfriend."

"I am her boyfriend, but I don't think it is right for a guy to force himself on someone that he cares for just to prove their relationship status to everyone else."

He proceeded to snap back at him to deliver a comeback when his voice fell silent at the voice of the instructor choosing to intervene and stand with Zedo on his position.

"Very good, Zedo. I am pleased to see that you are wanting to be honorable towards your girlfriend and not wishing to prove it in a show towards anyone here to make it known to others that you are with her."

Cahtair couldn't believe his luck. The instructor was siding with Mariah's friend who obviously had a thing for her like he did. He watched the professor look between the two of them before making a gesture towards their seats with his hands in order to tell them to sit down and let this go. He made himself go to his desk after Zedo sat among his friends. He sat himself down with the others with annoyance creeping across his face from having been made to look like a jerk for what he had said. His eyes drifted towards the professor to see him going up to the front of the class and getting to work at bringing up a hologram for them all to look at while he spoke up.

"This class, you will learn different aspects of yautja customs, including that of which Zedo is experiencing with finding a human girl to have as his girlfriend before they reach the age of marriage where they will be sealed to one another in a ceremony that will have them to become mates to each other for life."

 _If he thinks I am going to give Mariah up without a fight, he is sadly mistaken._

As the teacher started to go on with the lesson, Cahtair shot Zedo a heated glare. He was intending to go right after Mariah if he didn't make the move on her after class. Zedo was either going to kiss her and show that she belonged to him, or he would beat him to it and do it himself, staking his claim over her and having her to be his girlfriend.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This story is a follow up to Dangerous Romance:Sequel to Claimed by a Predator. It focuses primarily on Mariah, the human adopted child of Marion and Cohra, ten years after the birth of her brother.

Chapter Nine

Meanwhile, in Mariah's first class of the day, she was about to die of boredom among the other students in the room. The professor they had only wanted to discuss subjects that day such as what they were going to be learning in Home Economics and what would be expected of them. She already had some understanding that the class would be centered around stuff for her to learn that she would use in the home, and didn't really need to hear word by word what they were going to be doing.

She waited for the teacher to stop talking and instruct them to just talk quietly among themselves to let out a breath of air to relax herself. Her eyes glanced to the clock in the room to see they didn't have much longer left in the class anyways. Mariah's attention shifted over to the seat beside her to see Danielle, her best friend, to be looking over at the same time and speaking her thoughts about what all the teacher said to her.

"That has to be the most boring introduction to a class that I have heard." Danielle whispered. "Don't you think so, Mariah?"

"I have to agree with you on that." Mariah replied, smiling. She kept her voice low as a whisper in order to talk with her and not be concerned about the teacher fussing at them talking too loudly. "That was pretty dull."

"So, what's the story?"

"What story?"

"About Zedo and you."

"What do you mean?"

She was caught off her guard from her friend asking about Zedo and herself since normally the others in the class didn't seem to really care with how she was with him since he was always with her and she was always around him. It was just how they had been since the first day they became friends with one another. Her eyes remained on her to find her smiling a little as she proceeded to respond back.

"Come on, Mariah. It is so obvious."

"I am not sure what you are-"

"Zedo is obviously going to ask you to be his girlfriend."

"W-What?"

"I could tell from how he was with you outside of class before we walked in here that he is planning to ask you to be with him if you are not with him already. Are you two already a couple?"

Mariah found herself unable to speak up in response to the question that Danielle gave to her. She had never thought of the possibility that anyone else besides herself would pick up on something that was pretty evident to her of what was to come. There was some understanding with herself that she was able to pick up on it, but it shocked her to know that someone else had been able to pick up on something that was going on.

Ring.

The sound of the bell signaling the end of class ended her response before it came out. She noticed the others getting their things together before she did the same. Her hands got a hold of her backpack and guided it on her back before she started to walk up the row of desks that she had been sitting in while she kept thinking about Danielle asking her if they were already a couple or not. She didn't know of a response to give to her in the next class. Mariah made her way outside of her class and looked in the direction of where Zedo's class had been to see them letting out at the same time.

Among some of the yautja males, her eyes fell on the sight of Zedo to heading out and seeing where she was before he started towards her. The sight of him moving to her brought a smile to her face as she watched him moving in her direction and she decided to move to him and meet up with him while she spoke to him.

"Hey Zedo." She said, friendly, "How was your first class?"

The response that she got from him was not what she was expecting with him turning to her when she had moved to have her back facing a wall and he placed a kiss on her right in the hallway. Her body seemed to lock up all at once from the feeling of her friend locking his mouth to hers in a hallway that had human and yautja students moving around them. Although it was brief, her eyes fluttered a bit as he pulled out of the kiss with her before she could focus on him and find her voice.

"Z-Zedo?"

"I didn't want to rush this with you since I wanted to ask you this at lunch...but I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Y-You want me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes."

She stood in shock for a few moments with him before she started to register them being watched and noticed on one area that Cahtair had his eyes on the two of them and the other side being Danielle and a few other human girl students her age that was curious about what was going on. This wasn't really ideal for what she thought was going to happen when she was asked to be his girlfriend, but she had the feeling that Cahtair had something to do with it since he had been forward towards her on the way to school, making it obvious that he wanted her with him and not with Zedo. He probably challenged her friend for her to be his girlfriend if she wasn't already dating Zedo and he was doing this in order to make sure that he wouldn't lose her. Mariah hesitated for a moment in the pursuit of finding a response to give him verbally, but found herself unable to come up with something on spur of the moment.

Instead of speaking up an answer to him, Mariah chose to go with another form by starting the kiss with him this time, telling those around them that they were boyfriend and girlfriend. She felt him kissing her a little more while her ears picked up on the girls near her to be giggling a little at what they were seeing while she could pick up on the frustrated growl coming from Cahtair at having seen Mariah stepping to Zedo and kissing him right there in the hallway. Although she kept it brief, she secretly wanted it to go on a little longer since Zedo kissed really good. Mariah gave herself a moment to open her eyes and looked up to him from where she was before she could speak up to him, softly.

"Is that good enough for an answer?"


	10. Chapter 10

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This is a follow-up to Dangerous Romance: Sequel to Claimed by a Predator. This focuses more on Mariah, the adopted human child of Marion and Cohra, ten years after her brother, Autou, was born.

Chapter Ten

The answer he had gotten from his childhood friend took his breath away. He never thought that she would go to the lengths that she went to in order to give him the response to his question about her being his girlfriend or not like she had. Actually, he had been scared that she would turn him down since they had been friends for so long and that he would lose her to Cahtair. Zedo stood in silence for a few moments out of shock of what he just experienced with his friend, Mariah, before he was able to respond back to her in a low voice with a smile starting to form across the features of his face.

"That is just the response I was looking for."

He had hoped to find the right moment to ask her to be his girlfriend instead of being so forward with her like he had been, but there was no waiting around. Cahtair was planning to take her away from him if he didn't do something at that moment. Zedo needed to get to her before he did and pop the question to her before his rival had the chance to do it.

Looking into her eyes, he watched her starting to smile a little more in his direction. One of his hands moved down to one of hers and slipped his fingers among her own instead of choosing to have his arm drapped around her back and his hand resting on her side. She was now his girlfriend and, possibly, future mate. It was now appropriate for them to be like they were with one another since they had made themselves to be a couple with each other. As he held onto her hand like he was, Zedo proceeded to make his way down the hallway and discovered how many of the students were either smiling at what they had done out in the hallway or they were not really concerned with it since it was their own business. He did notice though one individual who seemed to have a big issue with what he had done with Mariah as he proceeded to move by him.

Cahtair. He had a fiery expression on his face of hatred at being beaten to asking Mariah to be with him. Zedo could easily tell that it was burning him up inside at the thought that he now had the right to say that Mariah, the adopted human child of the very family who was the first to have a human/yautja hybrid, was his girlfriend and she was going to be remaining with him and not with Cahtair. As he moved on by him, his eyes moved from the hatred that was pouring out of him and focused on a still semi-surprised but happy Mariah that was at his side. He lowered his voice back down to a whisper as he resumed talking to her.

"I am sorry for that being a little rushed like that." He said. "I was wanting to ask you later at lunch when we were out on the school lawn, but...something happened that had me to speed up me asking you to be my girlfriend-"

"Cahtair was the something that happened, right?" Mariah asked, flashing him a coy little grin to indicate that she was very well aware as to the reason for what happened. He couldn't help but chuckle at what he was seeing from her while they walked and spoke with one another.

"Yes."

"What happened in your class with him, Zedo?"

"He said some things that had me to stand up to him and telling him that you were already my girlfriend."

"And what did he do in response to this?"

"He challenged me in front of the whole classroom of other yautja males to prove that we were a couple by me kissing you in the hallway after class." His frustration at what he had done started to emerge in his voice towards her as they drew closer to her music class. "I am really sorry about how it went down, Mariah."

"You don't have anything to apologize about."

"I just wanted my proposal to be more special than what it ended up being."

"Zedo..."

"I mean it." He had them to stop outside the door to her classroom so he could talk with for a few more moments. "It killed me that I had to go to those lengths in order to make sure that he didn't try to do that to you."

"You can still make it special, Zedo."

"You just accepted my proposal though."

"Yes...but you can make our transition from friends to being boyfriend and girlfriend with each other special in ways that Cahtair probably would never dream of us being together."

"You are not a little down with how I asked you to be my girlfriend?"

"Not at all, Zedo. Actually...I was sort of expecting you to ask me out at some point."

He was surprised to hear her say that she was anticipating him to ask her to be his girlfriend. It took him a few moments to find his voice before he could regain the conversation with her again.

"You...You were expecting me to ask you out?"

"Yes...I was."

"When?"

"When you spoke to me like you did on the walk to school and how you got close to me in the hallway before my class. Those things had me to see that there was a very strong possibility that you were going to ask me to be your girlfriend, but I just didn't know it was going to be as soon as it ended up being and that I needed to consider something else."

"What is that?"

"How are we going to be able to tell our parents about us dating now when they probably have been thinking we have been all this time?"

The sound of her chuckling in her question had him to laugh for a moment.

"We will figure something out when we break the news to them that we are actually dating now."

"I can already see our fathers being very happy with one another since they have always thought highly of us being around each other-"

"And our mothers immediately talking about the day when we are able to be married to one another."

"Let's not rush into the marriage discussion just yet, Zedo. We just started dating."

"Agreed."

The sound of a warning bell went off to tell him to get to class. He looked back to her and gave her a brief kiss before forcing himself to let go of her hand and went off in a direction to his next class while she had herself to walk inside of her music class to find herself a seat among the humans and yautjas that were present in the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Note: I do not own or have anything at all to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This fanfiction is a follow-up to Dangerous Romance: Sequel to Claimed by a Predator. This story focuses more on Mariah, the human adopted child of Marion and Cohra, ten years after her baby brother had been born.

Chapter Eleven

After the second bell had rung to indicate for classes to begin, Mariah found the instructor going right into talking bout what they would be doing in the music class while she was nestled among others in the room that consisted of both humans and yautjas. She found herself sitting among some of the human girls from her previous class with some in the room looking at her from time to time just due to what she had done in a hallway with Zedo, agreeing to be his girlfriend.

 _I really wish they wouldn't stare like they are right now. My decision to return back Zedo's kiss like I had done, accepting to be his girlfriend, shouldn't cause this much unwanted attention on me right now._

She wasn't one to get a lot of focus on her. Mariah was more content to being in the background than anything else. It was a little nerve wrecking for her to be in a situation where all eyes were on her. She guessed it was from her not really feeling like she fit in a lot of times growing up and she only felt comfortable around just a handful of people instead of a classroom of people. Her focus shifted away from the nervousness that was coursing through her body over to the instructor as she was speaking about a subjecft that caught her attention.

"In a few months, there is going to be a talent show that will be held and, for a test grade, every single one of you has to perform a song on stage in front of the school. If you don't either play an instrument or sing a song, you will recieve a zero and it will go towards a large portion of your grade in this classroom."

 _Just great. Not only do I have to deal with the stares in this room from the other students here, but now I am going to be in front of the school, performing some song in order to not get a failing grade._

The news that she was going to have to perform some kind of a song before the school and all of her classmates upset her. She didn't like the idea of being in front of so many people to sing a song or play an instrument in front of them just to keep from failing the class. However, she knew that she had to do it or otherwise she would have to explain to her parents as to why she had failed her music class for the first semester due to her not having performed when she was supposed to have.

"Now, let's have someone come up in front of the class right now and perform a song for us."

Immediately, everyone in the room, including Mariah, didn't want to raise their hand up to be the first to perform a song before everyone there. It was daunting, and no one wanted to go up before the others out of fear of performing a song badly or playing an instrument off key before they had the chance to work on their talent. Their decision was met with the teacher in the room thinking on another way that might get them to be more willingly to perform for everyone there.

"All right. Whoever comes up first to perform a song, I will let you leave the class a few minutes earlier than the others."

The idea started to appeal to Mariah right away. The few minutes would allow her to surprise Zedo with her being outside of his class, waiting for him instead of him doing the opposite. It still didn't make it any easier to do this in front of the classroom. She didn't want to perform a song, but made herself raise her hand up slowly to indicate that she would be the one to do the song. Her eyes watched the teacher's eyes light up and a smile come to her face as she spoke up with happiness.

"Miss Mariah, come up here to sing a song or play an instrument and you will be able to leave early."

She nodded her head and made her way towards the front of the room when a comment by a female yautja student had her to turn and look to her halfway from where she had been.

"She is only wanting to do this so she can meet up with her boyfriend, Zedo."

 _Honey, if you were a human female, I would lash out at you right now in front of this whole class._

She narrowed her eyes in on the yautja who decided to voice out the reason behind she wanted to leave earlier and reveal to the others who didn't know in the room that she had a boyfriend who happened to be Zedo, one of the few of their grade who was made differently than other yautjas. Mariah could feel her teacher looking at her and had her to look to her in time to see the surprise on her face as she proceeded to speak up to her.

"Is this true, Mariah?" She asked. "Has Zedo asked you to be his girlfriend?"

"Y-Yes." She managed out, gently. It was a little nerve wrecking for her to speak up about him in the way that he was her boyfriend and how they came to become a couple towards her. "He asked me today after my first class in the hallway and then he walked me down here to music class before he headed off to a class on yautja history." Mariah wasn't sure how the woman was going to react to what she had to say, but she didn't prepare herself for the excitement on her teacher's face or the response she had to give to her in a pleased tone of voice.

"I think it is really good to know that Zedo has asked for you to be his girlfriend."

"Y-You do?"

"Oh yes. He is a great guy and I know his family. They are good people and I know that he will make you happy and be the perfect mate for you when the time comes."

She was surprised that her teacher would talk about her being his mate so early when they were not of age yet to be sealed to one another in marriage. As far as she knew, the legal age had been set to 17 for yautjas and humans to be sealed to one another and that was still a little ways off since her 16th birthday was going to be coming up soon and it would still be another year before she would get to marry him. Mariah remained where she stood while the teacher worked through her happiness to motion to her to come on down.

"Come on down here, Mariah, and perform a song for us. Once you do this, you'll get to leave the class and let you start making your way to where Zedo is in the school."

Mariah worked through her nerves that had made themselves known to her more to walk up in front of the students in the room. She thought for a moment on what she was going to do and knew of a song that she happened to recall that her mother had sung to her. It was a lullaby that she said was from a movie about pirates when a group of them sang the song to lure a mermaid to where they were. Drawing in a breath of air, she closed her eyes as she let the breath out. She started to sing the song as her eyes opened up to look at the reaction from those in the classroom.

She was pleasantly surprised to see the students in the room being impressed with the song she was singing and how her voice sounded to them. It moved her to keep going with the song with confidence that what she was doing was approved by the people there. Singing was something she had always done in the privacy of her home just around her brother to sing to him sleep or in the seclusion of her room, never thinking to sing before others out of fear of them not liking what she was doing.

Reaching the end of the song, Mariah couldn't help but smile happily at everyone in the room applaluding her. She bowed to the students before looking to the professor to find her smiling to her. Her eyes looked to her as the room got quiet and she motioned towards the door of the room while she spoke to her.

"All right, Miss Mariah. You can go ahead and get going."

She nodded her head to her, and went to her seat. Her eyes looked over to where the female yautja in question was that had spoke up against her and shot her a look since it was all she could do in order to keep herself from lashing out at her. She watched the yautja female looking away in frustration at her having sung good and everyone in the class liking what she had done. Getting her backpack on her, Mariah made her way past where she was sitting and headed out the door of the classroom, getting started on walking to where her boyfriend's class was to wait for him to come out of it and her to walk with him to their next one.


	12. Chapter 12

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This is a follow-up to Dangerous Romance: Sequel to Claimed by a Predator. This focuses more on Mariah, the human adopted child of Marion and Cohra, from Dangerous Romance. This takes place 10 years after the birth of her brother, Autou.

Chapter Twelve

Zedo was patiently waiting for the professor to allow them to start making their way out of the class so he could meet up with Mariah outside of her class and head off with her to get something to eat from the lunch room for their short break on their way to their next class with each other. Although he had just seen her less than an hour ago, he wanted to be back with her more than being there in that class room with the others at the moment.

She brought something alive in him fromt he moment that she told him that she would agree to being his girlfriend. It seemed like he was missing a part of his being before she made that decision to be with him in a way that was more than friendship. Now that he had her to call his own, there was nothing and no one that seemed to be in his way now.

He caught the sound of the instructor giving them the clearance to get started heading off to prepare for their breaks. Zedo rose up with the other yautjas in the room and gathered his belongings together. His frame was the first to head out the door of the classroom and stopped in its tracks at the sight that was waiting for him out in the hallway.

Leaning up against a wall in the hallway, Mariah was smiling to him, sweetly. She saw the surprised expression on his face and let out a soft chuckle from how he was appearing to her. The sight of her being there had him to cross over to where she was in the hallway and wrap his arms around her. Her giggling and the sensation of her accepting his embrace was exactly what he was needing at that moment after such a dull class. Zedo eased back some while the others in his class were moving around them and focused down on her as he spoke up.

"What are you doing here so early?" He asked, unable to hide the shock in his voice. His focus remained on hers while he took in the response she had to give.

"My music instructor let me leave class early to come and meet up with you here since I made the decision to sing a song while the others didn't want to take part in it."

"That is good for me to know that the others got stuck there." Turning to move with her in a direction, Zedo headed to the cafeteria with her to get a snack while he kept talking with her. "So, how was your class?"

"Pretty dull actually except being told that we all have to perform a song of some form at a talent show that is going to be held sometime in the near future or we will get a failing grade for the first semester."

"Does that mean I get to see you performing a song on stage?"

"That is right."

"I will make sure I am sitting in the front row so I can get the best view of you, and see how good you are going to be."

"The idea makes me a little nervous."

"I will do all that I can to help you get past it."

"I appreciate that."

"It is what a boyfriend is supposed to do for his girl, making sure she feels appreciated and cared for."

"And I am lucky to have the best one in the area for me to be with."

He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on top of her head as he let out some purring sounds that would make it known to her that he really liked getting to hear that she really liked him being around her like he liked being around her. He slipped his arm around her lower back to where his hand was on her hip while they got a little more down the hallway before they started down another path that would take them to the cafeteria. His face remained closed to her head as he whispered to her.

"I was wondering something."

"Yes?"

"Would you like to do something after school today with me?"

"Like what?"

"I was thinking that we could take the long way back home so we could spend a little extra time with each other."

His plan was for him to be able to be alone with her in the privacy of the jungle and no one around to spy on them. The path they took had them hidden from others that might try to spy on them or see what they were doing with one another. It was the perfect excuse for them to get to see about sharing some more kisses with one another like the ones that they had earlier but just a little longer. He had been wanting to kiss her again ever since their first one and it was killing him to have to restrain himself. He found his suggestion being met by her stopping slowly on the walk to the cafeteria before she spoke with a playful sound in her voice.

"Well...We could find a way to spend some extra time with each other before our next class if you are not hungry for a snack in the cafeteria."

He couldn't help but be aroused some with the idea of them finding a place to send with one another so that way no one else would see them and they could release some of the tension that seemed to have built up since from when they had last kissed each other. His mind thought about it quickly before he noticed where the old janitor's closet was nestled. It wasn't being used anymore and it was just an empty closet. With motivation in place, Zedo made sure the area was empty of people before he got her hand and rushed her inside of it and closed it behind him before he drew her right up against his body and locked her lips to his mouth with his mandibles having open enough for her to kiss him without feeling uncomfortable in the process.

 _I know I shouldn't be doing this right now with her, but I really don't give a damn. The only thing on my mind right now is to spend time with my girlfriend and getting to be alone with her like I want to be._

He was running a risk of them getting caught like they were, but all that he had on his mind was getting to be with Mariah in a way that he had been wanting to since he started having feelings for her for the past year and a half but having had to keep them locked in. His mouth continued to kiss her back with unbridled passion that had been burning deep inside of himself while his body moved them over to a spot to have her back against a wall in the closet while his hands started to trail up and down the sides of her body.


	13. Chapter 13

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This is a follow up fanfiction to Dangerous Romance: Sequel to Claimed by a Predator. This focuses mainly on Mariah, the human adopted child of Marion and Cohra from Dangerous Romance, ten years after her mother had her little brother.

Chapter Thirteen

Every fiber of her rational thinking was screaming at her to stop what she was doing at that moment with Zedo in the privacy of the old janitor closet but she was refusing to listen to them. All that she had on her mind was getting to spend time with him in a place where they could just let all of the tension that had been building up release. Her lips moved along with his while her hands came to rest on his shoulders while his hands had moved to rest on the curve of her ass in the bottoms she was wearing and gave them a squeeze, lightly, causing her to be excited a little more than she already was.

She wasn't sure as to why she was acting like this with him when the idea of them making out with one another away from prying eyes wasn't something that she had thought about doing with Zedo. However, after he had kissed her like he had done, a spark seemed to have been set off within her and awaken her senses to things that she didn't know existed inside of her. It made her want him as badly as he was needing her.

Her lips continued to move along his in the closet when an added sensation to the kiss started to catch her off guard and had her to shiver a little bit. It was the feeling of the tip of what appeared to be Zedo's tongue to be poking a little at the tip of her own tongue. She had never thought that he had one since most of the time she hadn't paid attention to any fact that he had a tongue. Her lips continued to move along with us while she started to venture into another area with him with their kiss by allowing him to slip it inside of her mouth. Their moment with each other that they were having was abruptly ended by the sound of voices outside of the door getting louder.

 _Holy shit! Someone is getting closer and they are going to hear us!_

Mariah quickly patted on Zedo's shoulder enough to get his attention. She found him ease out of the kiss with her before she motioned him to be quiet. Her eyes watched him hesitate for a moment before he picked up on voices getting louder outside of the door. She remained like she was with him as the idea of someone possibly hearing them in the closet scared her. Her ears waited for the voices to get softer and farther way before she let out a soft sigh and whispered to him.

"As much as I would like to stay in here, Zedo," she said, "I think we better get going to our next class before one of the teachers catches us in here and we have to try and explain to them as to what we are doing with each other."

Mariah found herself not satisfied with what they had done with one another in the closet since they couldn't keep doing what they were with their kisses and how his hands were roaming around her butt like they had been. She had to get out of the closet with him and to their next class or some professor or a janitor would find the their if it wasn't a student. Her eyes watched him nod and, reluctantly, moved to the door of the roomm. She watched and waited for him to ease the door open to survey the area to make sure it was safe for her to step outside of the closet with him. Mariah used the time to straighten her clothes out prior to getting her backpack on herself and getting his from the floor. Focusing back onto him, she looked to him from where she was nestled motioning her to come on out with him.

She didn't hesitate with stepping out with him, quickly, and handing him his backpack. Her eyes watched him guide his backpack on himself from where she was while she worked to get her voice back to working once more while try to appear that nothing was going on to some students moving by them.

"That was a little too close, Zedo."

"It was," he said, turning his eyes onto her as a playful smile formed on his face, "but I am so glad that we got to spend some time with each other without anyone else around to watch what we were doing with one another."

"It was nice getting to be alone with you like that."

"Maybe we will get to do that again later today after school."

"We will just have to wait and see." A smile formed onto her face from where she was standing in front of him while one of her hands got a hold of one of his. "However, we better get going to our next class before we are tardy."

"I would much rather go back into that closet with you instead of going to our next class."

"We have a lot of time for us to get around to doing that again, Zedo."

"It is not going to make it any easier on me to have to wait though."

"It will be worth it."

"I still don't want to wait when I have had these feelings burning in me for the last year and a half."

"Come on, you."

More giggles left her mouth from the sight of him sort of pouting at not getting to go back into the closet with her now that they were a couple and starting to be more open to one another about their feelings with each other, as well as their attraction to each other. She found his behavior to be cute to her although he was sincerely wanting to go back to it just being the two of them. Her hand kept a grip on one of his hands as she led him in a direction that would take them to their next class. They had the rest of the day ahead of them, and more chances for them to be around on another since the rest of the day had them being in each other's classes. They couldn't be alone like they both wanted to, but they would be like that again and very soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise at all. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This fanfiction is a follow up to Dangerous Romance: Sequel to Claimed by a Predator. This fanfiction focuses mainly on Mariah. the human adopted daughter of Marion and Cohra from Dangerous Romance, ten years after the birth of her brother.

Chapter Fourteen

The rest of her day at school with Zedo wasn't near as eventful as it had been earlier on with him kissing her out in the hallway prior to her second class or when they had been able to get in the closet with one another to spend some time alone. The classes were pretty mundane and didn't have her feeling at all intrigued by them. The only part of them that she liked was when she got to leave them with Zedo since they would be heading off to their lockers and than to their next class.

After their fourth class, it was time for lunch and she looked forward to it since they were going to have it outside on the school campus away from the others. She didn't mind being around her friends, but it was nice to be around Zedo since he understood her better than most humans did and she was sure that he felt the same about her since she understood things about him better than some other yautjas did.

Mariah and Zedo both got themselves a little something to eat from the cafeteria and made their way outside with a clear sky overhead of them. She walked with him over to where a bench was being shaded by some tall trees so the heat of the sun wouldn't be right on them like it was to so many students that chose to eat outside as well. Sitting herself down on the bench, Mariah popped open her coke she had bought prior to unwrapping the sandwich she had gotten to see that it was pulled pork with some BBQ sauce on it. She looked to it for a moment before looking to him and seeing that he chose to just get the meat with the sauce in a bowl instead of a sandwich. The sight had her to chuckle a little as she spoke up before she could stop herself.

"Are you trying to watch your weight with those carbs in the bread, Zedo?"

She found the question she asked him being met by him giving her a look that had her cackling a little before she went to take a bite of her own sandwich. Her eyes focused on him while she was chewing the bite she had taken while she listened to the response he had to give to her in a playful manner like he always did.

"Not really. I just don't like bread that much."

"You mean to tell me that you don't eat bread a lot?"

"I am just not crazy about it. Are you?"

"I mean, I like it but I don't eat it by the pound."

"I can eat it every once in a while but I am just not that crazy over it like some are."

"That is understandable."

Mariah returned to eating the sandwich that she got for herself while he went to eating the pulled pork he had gotten in a plastic bowl. She enjoyed the peace and quiet that was around them at that moment instead of the loud noises that were probably going on inside of the school that time. Swallowing a mouthful of food down her throat, Mariah took a sip of her drink she had bought before turning her attention back onto him as she spoke up.

"So, how do you think we should tell our parents?"

"I am not really sure on that one."

"I mean, we are going to have to tell them, Zedo."

"That is true. We will need to tell them as soon as possible so they can be prepared for what will come of us being a couple with each other."

She proceeded to speak up in response when her ears picked up on a familiar voice calling out to her. Turning where she was nestled at, she did a double take to seeing her mother moving across the lawn of the campus with Zedo's mother at her side. The sight had her to turn pale almost out of shock and fear of them being there and coming right for them.

 _Uh-oh. Both of our mothers are here at school and coming towards us? This can't be good._

Mariah tried to prepare herself for whatever it was that was about to happen as she rose up with Zedo from where they had been sitting on the bench as their mothers got to where they were. She took the iniative to speak up first to break the silence despite her voice having a nervous tone to it.

"M-Mom, what a surprise. I wasn't expecting to see you here.-"

"Well," Marion said, smiling, "I wasn't expecting to come here either with Zedo's mother, but we had to come and meet the new couple."

Her heart sank at them finding out before she could tell them with Zedo about them having agreed to be boyfriend and girlfriend with each other. She glanced to him to see him just as shocked before she found him speaking up next instead of herself with the same kind of shock she was experiencing in his deep voice.

"H-How do you-"

"Mariah's music professor called up Marion and talked to her an hour ago about the news she found out about her daughter having a boyfriend and it happened to be Zedo."

Mariah wanted to crawl into a hole when she realized it was her music instructor who decided to make the call to her mother. She could feel her heart almost stopping altogether from the news that was being presented to them. She let a few moments of silence pass her by before she made the move to speak up.

"Um...So, that brought you two here?"

"Well, that is part of the reason but there is another reason for us being here to talk with you two."

"Okay. What is the other reason?"

"The other reason that we are here is to inform you that a change in the laws has occured recently and that we need to address it with you two."

"A change in the laws regarding what?"

"The legal age of marriage between a human and a yautja."

Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head from finding out that a change had occured with the legal age for two people to be able to be sealed to one another. Before she could ask about the change, Mariah found her mother being more than happy enough to tell Zedo and herself what that happened to be.

"It has been announced that the legal age for a yautja and a human to be sealed to one another has been lowered to the age of 16, meaning that you two would be able to be married to one another in a few months instead of having to wait another year for the ceremony to take place."

 _Oh my god! I am going to be getting married while still a student?! Is this really happening?!_

She couldn't help but feel shocked at knowing that she was going to be getting married while she was still going to school with Zedo. She felt herself experiencing all sorts of different emotions all at once, causing herself to be unable to form a sentence. While she was struggling, Mariah was relieved Zedo stepping up to ask more questions regarding this new change in the law and what it would mean for them being students still and how that would effect them.


	15. Chapter 15

Note: I do not own or have anything at all to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This is a follow-up to Dangerous Romance: Sequel to Claimed by a Predator and mainly focuses on Mariah, the human adopted child of Marion and Yautja. This takes place ten years after the birth of her baby brother, Autou, in Dangerous Romance.

Chapter Fifteen

"Mother, are you sure about this?" Zedo asked, not masking the confusion at having been told that the marriage laws had been changed. "Are you positive that the age had been lowered to being 16 for when a yautja can get sealed to a human?"

"We have been informed the news from both the news and by your fathers when they informed us earlier of the change." Zedo's mother replied to him, answering his question. "You two would be able to get married in just a few months instead of having to wait another year for you two to seal yourselves with each other."

"Mother, we would still be students in school. How are we going to be married to one another and still be students in school?"

"You two would still attend classes as usual, and we would assist you with finding a place for you two to have as your own home, as well as giving you some funding to help you two get started. Once you two graduated from the school, that would be when you would start to take on the roles that are pre-destined for wives and husbands."

Zedo proceeded to speak up when he found Mariah taking a little offense to what his mother had to say and chose to speak up instead.

"And what roles are that?"

"You would be expected to take care of the home and become a house wife and mother while he would head out to be assigned a duty of some kind with the council as his job in order for him to make money of some form that would be able to support your young family."

He didn't have to second guess himself that what his mother was saying to Mariah was a little on edge about the whole idea of her being confined to the home when she didn't see herself doing that at such a young age. Zedo made the move to step back into the conversation with them as a means to keep Mariah from saying something that she might later regret.

"There are cases where the wife doesn't have to stay at home and she can go outside of the house though, mother." He kept his attention on his mom while he spoke to her as politely as he could. His body picked up on Mariah turning her attention to where he was standing while he kept talking. "I am sure that Mariah and I could come up with something so that way she didn't stay at home all the time and made to feel like she has to be in a building with four walls."

"I suppose there would be something that you two could come up with since you two would be married and you wouldn't have to do whatever someone else would be asking you to do since they wouldn't be married to the two of you. However, right now, we are going to see about signing you two out so we can go meet up with your fathers and meet with the council of elders to inform them of you two being a couple with each other in preparation of you two being married."

"Mother, I think this is a little soon."

"We have been waiting for the day that you two would become couples to one another, and we are not going to risk something happening that would lead you two to be parted from one another."

"Mother-"

His words fell silent from finding Mariah's mother and his mother heading away from him and towards the front door of the school. They were determined to go inside the building, take them out of school for the rest of the day, and escort them, along with their fathers, to where the council of elders were to start the process of them becoming mates to one another when they turned 16 years old. Although Mariah and him had their own opinions about the subject, it seemed as if their parents had it already arranged in their heads for the two of them to be married to one another when the time was right and they were not going to let anything happen to cause anything bad to happen to cause their union to end, abruptly.

"This is not what I was expecting on my first day of school."

Mariah's distress in her voice had him to turn his focus over to where she was to find her sitting down on a bench where they had been at and putting her head in her hands. He didn't hesitate to move over to where she was so he could sit beside her. The sight of her being upset at what was to happen to the two of them had him needing to stay there with her at her side to comfort her. A soft sigh left his mouth as he looked to her while he spoke to her.

"I wasn't counting on our mothers being so quick to have us married to one another either, Mariah."

"What are we going to do though?" Lifting her head up, she looked to him from where she was nestled beside him. "How are we going to be able to socialize with our friends at school once we are married to each other? What is going to happen when I eventually become pregnant and I am still in school?"

There were so many questions that they both had for the uncertain future that was to come for the two of them now that their parents were quick to marry them off to one another. He wanted a little more time for them to court each other before he had himself sealed to her in case she wasn't wishing to get married to him. However, there was no way that he was going to get out of the arrangement, and the same could be said about Mariah. Letting out a soft breath, he released a soft answer to him as he spoke to her.

"I don't have all the answers right now, Mariah, but I think that we need to just take it a day at a time and find out things as they come along our way."

"There is something that I didn't think about."

"What is that?" He watched her focus shift over towards his direction before her question left her lips.

"How do you think Cahtair is going to be when he discovers that our parents are going to be putting ourselves into an arranged marriage with one another?"

Before he could come up with a response, he felt a sharp pain to the back of his head that sent him to the ground. He sat up and looked to where he had been to see Cahtair standing there with a firm look on his face. He was boiling over with unbridled rage from finding out that she was going to be married off to Zedo. He went to move to get up from the ground when he felt Cahtair getting on top of him and starting to hit on him. He tried to block his hits the bet he could while his ears listened to Mariah shouting out in the background.


	16. Chapter 16

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This story is a follow-up to the fanfiction Dangerous Romance: Sequel to Claimed by a Predator. This focuses primarily on Mariah, the human adopted child of Marion and Cohra from Dangerous Romance, ten years after the birth of her little brought.

Chapter Sixteen

"Get off of him, Cahtair!"

Mariah screamed at Cahtair as he was attacking Zedo, her boyfriend and who her parents were going to be arranging for her to get married to. She used her hands to hit at him on his back over and over in an attempt to get him off of her friend before he hurt him really bad. She didn't want anything bad to happen to him. Her voice continued to scream out to him in a pleading tone, begging him.

"Stop it! You are going to hurt him badly, Cahtair! Stop now!"

She delivered a few more shots to his upper back before she found him to moving quickly to his feet and turning to face her. Mariah froze for a moment from seeing him turning to face her. She swallowed a lump down her throat from him looking at her with an intense expression in his eyes. The manner in which that he was looking at her had her to stop any shouting that would have come out of her mouth while his voice had her to shiver a bit on the inside.

"He deserves death for what he has done today." Cahtair said, snapping towards her. He didn't mask his anger or frustration with Zedo as he spoke to her. "He had you to become his girlfriend just because he knew that I was wanting to ask you to be my girlfriend. He did something that I was going to do and hurried out of the classroom ahead of me in order to achieve what he wanted."

"Zedo doesn't deserve death just because he got to me before you did. He-"

"He is forcing you to be with him in a relationship."

"He is not forcing anything from me, Cahtair."

"Really? Tell me then why you chose to agree to kiss him back in the hallway if he didn't force you to do it or if he didn't influence you to make the decision to choose him."

Mariah found herself unable to respond back to him from what he had said to her. She had decided to be his girlfriend partially because she had felt something stir in her that wasn't there before but also that she didn't wish to tell him 'no' and embarrass him in front of their classmates. She wasn't entirely comfortable at first with the prospect of becoming his girlfriend, but she was willing to do that in order to keep Cahtair from pursuing her as his girlfriend. However, it wasn't very long after she made her decision that she was very happy with it since he had woke up a passion within herself that she didn't realize existed and she looked forward to the next time that they got to be alone with one another in order to savor it again.

She was brought back to the present time by the feeling of Cahtair moving his claw-like hands on the upper parts of her arms. Her eyes glanced to where his fingers were securing her within them before she shifted her eyes up towards his face to find him looking down at her and only her from where he stood as he spoke to her.

"I am not going to lose you to him, Mariah. You belong to me."

"I belong to the one who I choose to belong to, and that happens to be Zedo."

"You are only saying those words right now because your friend has gotten you to agree to something that you are not wanting."

"I want to be with him, Cahtair. "

"How can you be so sure?"

"He makes me happy and I am sure that I make him happy."

"He can't make you near as happy as I can and will."

She tensed up from the feeling of his body starting to move closer to her own. Mariah tried to get loose from his grip as he was making a move towards her. She glanced over to where Zedo was to find him looking on with an expression to kill on his face at what was going on. Her attention shifted towards Cahtair who was focused only on her and not on the fact that he was about to get his ass kicked by her boyfriend.

"You belong with me, and I will do everything in my power in order to make sure that he never marries you."

"You might have a problem with that."

"What makes you think that there will be a problem with this?"

"Because 'the issue' is standing right behind you."

The moment she found him turning around and releasing a little on her arms, she made a move to the side to get away from him just before Zedo delivered a hard right punch to the face of Cahtair who had tried to force himself onto her. She watched his body fall down to the ground, holding his face, before she looked back to him with relief coming to her eyes and a hint of tears. Mariah noticed that the addition of the tears coming to her face motivated him to come towards her and wrap his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest while her hands clung to his back tightly as he whispered to her from where he stood with her body safely within his arms.

"Don't be afraid, Mariah."

"Easy for you to say when you aren't the one who is being pursued by some nutcase."

"The nutcase is going to learn that there is nothing that he can do in order to take you from me."

"I am afraid it is going to come down to him hurting you, and I don't want that to happen."

Her response prompted him to have her to lift her head up towards him. She made eye contact with him and gazed deeplying into his stare that was looking to her with sincere concern from her being so upset at the moment. Holding the eye contact with him, Mariah started to find his response he chose to gave to her calming and soothing the storm raging inside of her.

"I swear to you, Mariah, that I will not let him or anyone else take you away from me. They will have to kill me in order to get to do that. There is no force in all of Heaven, Earth and Hell combined that will keep me from being with you."

His words comforted her and brought a smile to her face before she registered the sound of multiple voices and looked over to see her mother, his mother, and the school principal hurrying over to where they were. She knew they would want to know what was going on. A sigh escaped her mouth at the thought of having to explain to them what happened. But, her nervousness was short-lived due to Zedo choosing to step forward to address them once they got close enough.


	17. Chapter 17

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes, and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This is a follow up to Dangerous Romance: Sequel to Claimed by a Predator. This fanfiction focuses mainly on Mariah, the adopted human daughter of Marion and Cohra from Dangerous Romance, ten years after the birth of her little brother.

Chapter Seventeen

"I can explain."

Zedo spoke in a way to attempt to calm down the nerves of his mother, Mariah's mother, and the principal of the school as they were rushing over due to having seen him holding Mariah with Cahtair lying on the ground, holding his face a little. He found them easing themselves to a stop before discovering the principal speaking up in response.

"I hope you have a good reason then as to why you chose to punch this new student to our school, Zedo." The principal said, firmly.

"I was sitting here with Mariah when he chose to attack me from behind and would have continued to keep punching me in the way that he was if it was not for her managing to get him off of me. It was during this time that he proceeded to make the move to force himself onto her in my presence. In which case, I got up, and punched him in the face for what he was about to do with my girlfriend-"

"Your girlfriend? This human female is your girlfriend?"

"Yes, sir. I asked her today after our first class if she would agree to being my girlfriend-"

"Something that I planned on doing before he was going to!"

The voice of the fallen Cahtair shouting caused his, and everyone else's, attention to focus over to where he had been lying to see him now standing and harboring the look of anger on his face while there was a darkened spot on his scaley skin where he had been punched in his face. He did his best to keep his anger towards him in check while he spoke up.

"Sir, I had all intentions to ask Mariah after our first class with one another but he decided to beat me to it by running out of the class and forcing her into a kiss with him that led her to agreeing to being his girlfriend out of the influence of him pushing himself onto her and the fact that there were so many around that she didn't wish to embarrass him."

His annoyance at the response that Cahtair had given drove him to turn his body in his direction and take a single step in his direction despite Mariah trying to pull on his arm to get him to stop. He put his attention only on Cahtair since he chose to start a debate on the subject of his girlfriend.

"You were fixing to do the exact same thing with forcing yourself onto her."

"You mean like how you forced yourself onto her by kissing her and not giving her the option to back out of your wish to have her as your girlfriend?"

"Mariah doesn't need to be around someone like you who is probably only chasing after her to use her and spit her back out."

"Why would I want to do that to someone that I want to have as my mate?!"

 _Wait a minute here! Did...Did he just say that he wanted Mariah as his mate?!_

His heart sank a little bit when he discovered that Cahtair was wanting to have Mariah as his mate. It was one thing to deal with another yautja wishing to have her as just their girlfriend, but it was a completely different matter to know that he was wanting her as their mate, especially with the age of marital age had been lowered down to sixteen from where it had been at seventeen. While he was looking at him, he found the principal making a loud growl to the two that had them to direct their attention to where he was standing before he spoke to them.

"The law of our people when it comes to mates states as follows. If there is more than one other yautja who wishes to have the same person as their mate, their will be a time of courtship to where the human female will be courted by the two different yautjas for her to be in their presence and learn more about that. At the end of that time period, a decision will be made as to who she will be with. If there is only one yautja, she will be assigned to that yautja without question.-"

"What if there are two?" Zedo asked, not able to keep his curiosity over what might occur if Cahtair still wanted his girlfriend by the end of the time period hidden. He found the answer that the principal had to give him being something that he wasn't wanting to hear at all.

"If the two yautjas are still wanting her to be their mate, there will be no choice but to have the two yautjas in question to take part in a fight with one another that would have the more powerful yautja being the one that she is assigned to as their mate while the other one will not have that chance to do that."

 _Seriously?! This can't be happening right now! How is it possible for them to do this in our current day and age with these types of tactics that will determine as to who will have a mate and who will not?!_

Zedo couldn't help but feel at an utter loss from knowing that he would have to contend for a time period of Mariah dating not only himself but also Cahtair. Not only that, but he was going to have to deal with the possibility that he would have face off with him in a fight with the one that was the stronger one being the one that would win the chance of having her as their mate. He glanced over to Mariah to see that she was not at all happy with his decision since she didn't want anything to do with Cahtair but he noticed the pleased expression on Cahtair's face before he spoke up, breaking his momentary silence.

"That sounds like an excellent idea to me, sir." Cahtair had a bit of a cocky tone to his voice as he talked to him. "How long will the time period last for the courtship?"

"The time period will be in effect for six months, having it ending at the beginning of February. On the first day of February, that is when a meeting will take place where it will be decided if just one of you wishes to have Mariah as your mate or if there will be a battle between the two of you where the winner will be the one who will have the right to claim her as their mate and she will be assigned to them."

"Isn't there any way out of this?" Mariah asked, deciding that moment would be the best to speak up. "Can't we do something else than this?"

"I am afraid that this is the only way, Mariah. You will have to date these two until the first day of February and that is when it will be decided on who will be the one you will have as your husband and who you will be sealed to." The principal turned his focus from her to her mother and spoke to her in a somber voice. "I would suggest that you take Mariah home and let her think on what is to come for her so that she is prepared for the next six months where she will be dating both of these two yautjas with the end result being married to one of them."

Zedo didn't want her to leave the school for the rest of the day while he remained there. He wanted to be with her like he planned on being, but it now seemed like those plans he had in his head for them were wiped away due to Cahtair having to open his mouth about wanting her as his mate as well. Now, he would have to work around this new set up of things to come for the three of them. His eyes watched in sadness as Mariah was being led away by her mother before he found his own mother coming to him with the intent of taking him home to calm down. His attention moved to where Cahtair was and shot him an icy glare while he spoke to him in a deathly serious tone.

"You will never have Mariah, Cahtair. I will make sure of it."

He kept the glare on his face towards him until his mother had him to look ahead while Cahtair had a cocky and mischievous expression dancing across his own face while he whispered a response towards his rival underneath his breath.

"We will see about that."


	18. Chapter 18

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise in any way at all. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This is a follow-up story to Dangerous Romance: Sequel to Claimed by a Predator. This fanfiction focuses primarily on Mariah, the adopted human child of Marion and Cohra from Dangerous Romance, ten years after the birth of her baby brother.

Chapter Eighteen

Cahtair watched Zedo disappearing out of sight with his mother at his side as his coy grin remained on his face. He felt pretty proud of himself that he had managed to get the principal to speak up on his behalf when it came to the subject of him wanting Mariah as his mate. He knew that if he addressed the topic that he was wanting her to be with him as well that it would invoke an old law that was in place when two yautja males found the same human female that each one was wanting. By speaking up, he ensured that no only would any wedding to Zedo would be postponed but that she would have to go out with him during the course of the next six months and he would make sure that he would be there on the day in February to announce that he still wanted her as his mate and face off with Zedo if he chose to still be around during that time period with her.

Once his rival was out of his sights, he turned his attention to the principal to find him flashing him a coy smirk as well. He extended a hand towards Cahtair and waited for him to take it before he gave it a shake and headed back in the direction of the school. It wasn't made known during the confrontation, but the principal happened to be a good friend of his father who had suggested for the family to move to the area and take up residency since there was plenty of land for their kind to move onto to build their homes and enough human females in the area for them to take as their mates. He chose to use it to his advantage with his father's good friend working for the school to get what he wanted, and that happened to be the beautiful and fiery-willed Mariah.

She brought a side of him alive by her defiance and how she was determined to stand up for Zedo when she attempted to defend him while he had made the move to get closer to her. He wanted her to show him that same exact fire and determination. Cahtair craved that from her and he would do all that he could in order to achieve having that to himself, including having to battle against Zedo to come out as the stronger yautja male to have her sealed to him when the time came for the ceremony to take place.

As he stood by himself, Cahtair brought out a small square box from one of his pockets and pressed the top button for it to fold out and reveal it to be a calling device. He had it floating in the air while he typed in some codes and watched as the screen started to change a little and have the face of his father to be looking at him. Cahtair gave him a salute from where he was and watched his father give a simliar one prior to speaking to him in their language.

"My son," Cahtair's father said, warmly, "such a nice surprise to hear from you. How is your first day of school going for you today?"

"It is going well, father." Cahtair replied. "I have found me the perfect human female to have as my girlfriend and mate."

"That is very good to hear, my son. What is her name?"

"Her name is Mariah, and she is the human daughter of Cohra." He watched the look of awe come across his father's face from the name of the yautja who was the one who brought their kind back to Earth and who had the first human/yautja hybrid. His attention remained on the screen while his father became elated at what he had to hear.

"That is wonderful news, Cahtair! She is from a very good family that is well known in the area, and she would be perfect for you."

"There is a catch though."

"What is that?"

"There is another yautja here at the school who also wishes to have her as his mate."

"Has Raoul been informed?"

"He has and he has made it clear that the six month courtship period is now in effect, having her to be aware that she will be dating both him and myself and, when the day comes, she will be sealed to either one of us."

"Excellent. I will make sure that you have Mariah and it is not the other yautja in question. Who is the other one?"

"His name is Zedo and he is one of the yautjas who was born to families of yautjas who used scientific means to change their DNA to form a new type of hybrid before the human/yautja hybrids were allowed to take place."

"I am familiar with him and I know of his parents. Don't worry, my son. I will make sure that everything is taken care of and you are with the human female named Mariah at all costs. Are you aware if Zedo has asked her out on a date for tonight?"

"I am not aware if he has asked her to go out with him tonight or not, but she is a little distraught over the news and might not be in the best of spirits."

"Understandable...We are hosting a large scale party at our home for your high school on Friday night. That is in a couple of nights. Ask her to be your date at the event."

"That sounds like a good idea to me, father. I will see about trying to speak to her when I go by her family's home on my way from school today about asking her to go with me as my date."

"Very good, Cahtair. I will let you go since you need to return to your class. I wish you luck."

"Thank you, father." He gave his father a salute as he gave one to him prior to ending communication with him. He turned and started in the direction of the high school with a sense of motivation to have her on his arm at the party washing over him. Cahtair was more determined than ever before to have Mariah as his mate, and he would achieve that or die trying.


	19. Chapter 19

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This is a follow-up story to the fanfiction Dangerous Romance: Sequel to Claimed by a Predator. This focuses primarily on Mariah, the human adopted daughter of Marion and Cohra from Dangerous Romance, ten years after the birth of her brother, Autou.

Chapter Nineteen

Mariah found herself at a loss as she arrived to her family's home not far from the school with her mother who had come to pick her up. She was in a position where she would have to date both Zedo and Cahtair for six months before a decision was made as to who she would be sealed to as their mate and wife and who she would not be. She didn't like the idea of having to do this, but she had no choice in the matter. She would have to be with both yautjas from her school for the prospect of marriage to one of them.

However, she already had it in her head who she wanted to be with and she didn't want to be with. Zedo was the one that she had already decided on wishing to be with from the chemistry that she felt with him. Cahtair was someone she didn't trust although he wanted nothing more than for her to be with him, and he was prepared to go as far as to go after Zedo in a physical manner to take him out of the picture to ensure his chances with her, as well as making it known to other male yautjas their age that he would not be letting them taking her so easily.

She didn't want to think about the whole thing, but it replayed itself over and over in her head even as she lied on her bed on her back. Mariah desperately tried to focus on anything in her mind or in her room in order to keep her sanity and not go crazy with tension burning within herself. But, it seemed like she wouldn't be given the peace and serenity that she was desperately searching for so easily. Her body remained lying on her bed with her eyes looking up towards the ceiling when a light knock on her door to her room caused her to shift her gaze over towards the direction of it as she spoke up.

"Come in."

Her eyes watched as the door open up and her ten-year-old brother, Autou, making his way inside of the room in the dark gray short-sleeved top and black shorts he had worn to school that day. The sight of his short, black dreadlocks hanging down around the sides of his face brought a smile to her face. She watched him head over to where she was with his small mandibles on his face being the only thing on it that didn't make him completely human in appearance, as well as his fair yet scaley skin that was over his frame. Sitting up on the bed, Mariah watched him move to sit in front of her as he spoke to her.

"Mom told me about what happened today at school with you."

"I am not feeling pretty happy about it."

"It doesn't seem fair that you have to be around both Cahtair and Zedo for six months to have yourself sealed to one of them."

"It isn't fair to me either, Autou, but I can't do anything about it. The rules are set in place and I have to follow them if I don't want to be punished by the council of elders for my actions."

"I want you to be with Zedo."

"Why do you want me with him?"

"Because he is so cool to be around. I always like being around him, and I like how he treats you, Mariah."

"You haven't seen Cahtair yet to decide if he is any better though."

"No, but I still like Zedo more than Cahtair."

"What if Cahtair is better than Zedo?"

"I highly doubt that I am going to like him more than Zedo, but we will have to wait and see."

She loved talking with her little brother. Although he was just ten-years-old, Autou seemed to have wisdom that was decades older than himself. He was able to look into a situation with a calm and clear mind, and come up with a solution to a problem that was before him that someone else would feel stressed over if they had to deal with it. He helped her work through some things that many others wouldn't dream of having to deal with, and she was very thankful for that.

Sitting with him, she proceeded to go to speak up when another knock came to the door. Her attention shifted over to the door with Autou to see her mother standing in the doorway with her hand resting on one of the doors. She focused on her face showing a little hesitation while her voice revealed the reason behind her expression growing on her face.

"Mariah, Cahtair is wishing to talk to you outside."

 _Great...Just great. This is what I need to deal with right now. One of the suitors I am having to date showing up at my doorstep to talk to me and probably ask me out on a date that I will have to agree to. But, it is the one suitor that I want nothing to do with. Why couldn't it have been Zedo and not that conniving Cahtair?_

She didn't wish to leave her room and talk with the yautja who was the reason that she was having to date him and Zedo for the next six months. He was the reason for all of this and it just made her more disgusted at the idea of having to be around him. Nevertheless, she had to go down and see him since it wouldn't look good if she chose to not go speak to him and he could use this as something against her with it making it to appear that she was showing favoritism towards Zedo and not him.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Mariah made herself get up from her bed and walk out of the room with Autou moving with her. She glanced to see him coming with her and smiled at him wishing to go down with her to where Cahtair was waiting for her. Her body made its way to the ground floor and to the front door of her home. Opening it up, Mariah found Cahtair to be standing in a spot with his back leaning against a fence that was in the yard before his attention shifted towards her. She couldn't help but notice how he appeared like he was and that it was different from what she had seen earlier. This intriguing sight she was witnessing had her to work on shaking it away from herself.

Zedo is the one for me. Zedo is the one that I will be sealed to once this is all said and done.

She kept her attention on him while Autou went to speak up out of the blue.

"He seems...all right, Mariah."

"Are you sure about that?" Mariah asked, looking to her brother. "I thought you liked Zedo."

"I do, but you should give him a chance and see if he gives you a reason to turn him away."

She went to speak up when her ears heard their mother calling for Autou to come inside and help fix the table. Her eyes watched him head on inside and shut the door before she looked to where Cahtair was standing. He wasn't moving to come to her. Instead, he was waiting for her to come to him from where he was standing. She didn't know why she was feeling a little nervous, but she tried to work through it the best that she could as she proceeded to make the walk across the open front lawn of her family's home to where her suitor was waiting for her to join him.


	20. Chapter 20

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This is a follow-up story to Dangerous Romance: Sequel to Claimed by a Predator. This fanfiction focuses primarily on Mariah, the adopted human daughter of Marion and Cohra from Dangerous Romance, and it takes ten years after the end of Dangerous Romance when she is 15 years old and her brother, Autou, the first human/yautja hybrid is 10 years old.

Chapter Twenty

 _Just stay calm, Cahtair._

Cahtair did his best to try to stay as calm and relax from where he was as he watched the human that he fancied a lot to be moving in his direction. He came there with the intent to ask her out to the party his parents were throwing that weekend and wasn't entirely sure if she would come out to talk with him after having been thrust into a six month long courtship between Zedo and himself with one of them being the one that she would be sealed to as their mate while the other one would have to stand by and see what would happen. He knew that she was highly upset at the fact that she would have to date her friend and himself, and that he would be feeling the same exact way if he was in her shoes.

He couldn't help but shiver as he watched her draw closer to where he was standing. The nervousness of getting to talk to her and asking her to be his date for the party was slowly getting to him, and he was working hard to try and keep him from caving in from what was going on within himself. Besides the feelings of nervousness coursing through his body, he also started to register one of excitement at getting to talk to her like he wanted to and reveal to her as to why he was there, as well as give her a look into why he wished to have her at his side as his girlfriend and mate in the time to come.

Cahtair waited for her to get to a spot near where he was before he managed to work up the courage to speak to her with just a twinge of the nervousness lying underneath the surface of his polite tone.

"Hi, Mariah." He said. "I-I am glad that you came out here to talk to me since I wasn't sure if you were going to be coming out here to meet with me after what happened today."

"I am not going to be that mean, Cahtair." She replied, looking to him after propping her arms up on the fence that was around her family's home in various areas of it. Her eyes remained on his while she spoke to him with a somber tone in her voice. "I wouldn't prevent myself from coming out here to speak to you because of what happened."

"Are you sure?" He saw her hesitate some with the question he proposed to her and could see in her eyes that she wasn't entirely sure about how to answer him, revealing that he had been right that she thought about not coming out after what happened to her. The discovery had him to release a heavy breath of air prior to he went to speak up to her once more a little more somberly. "Mariah, I know that I am not Zedo and you probably would want him to be here with you instead of me."

"Cahtair-"

"Let me finish, Mariah." He decided to put his heart out in the open for her to witness and to know how serious he was about his feelings for her. "Mariah, I know that you want Zedo to be the one that you are with all the time during the next six months and I am the last yautja that you really want to be around. But, I can't deny my own feelings for you that have come to the surface in me from the first time I saw you earlier today on the way to school."

"Really?"

"Yes. I am being very serious when I tell you that I have emotions burning inside of me from when I was with with you earlier today. Now, I know that I didn't approach you in the best possible way and it had been a little too forward on my part to do towards you...but...I couldn't stop myself before it was too late from me going with what my instinct was having me to do by approaching you in the way that I had done."

Without realizing it, Cahtair had moved a little closer to her before he could stop himself. He made sure that he didn't get any closer to her than he really needed to be in order to keep from scaring her away from him. His body quickly shrank a little back from what he had discovered himself doing before he noticed her to take account of him having to pull himself back from her and that it caught her eye to see him trying to stay away from getting too close to her without disturbing her. After a few moments, Cahtair managed to find his voice once more towards her while he spoke to her.

"Look, this weekend my parents are going to be hosting a party at my family's home for our classmates to come to, and I would really like it if you would come with me to the party as my date for the event. But, I won't force you to go with me to it if you don't really want to go with me to it."

He could feel his dad's blood boiling with how he was going about asking her to the party that weekend they were throwing for everyone to attend to. His father would want him to force her to be his date since he was more of a go-getter when it came to taking things that he wanted. However, that was not his way. Cahtair wanted things to go good with with Mariah, and he knew there was no way in Heaven, Earth, or Hell that he was going to be able to achieve that with her if he went about it his father's way.

Keeping his eyes on her, he watched her hesitating on whether or not to accept his offer or turn him away. Cahtair waited a few pain-staking moments of silence from her as he longed to hear what she had to say to him. He watched her release a heavy sigh from her lips prior to delivering her answer to him when it came to being on his arm for the evening of their class's party at his home.


	21. Chapter 21

Note: I do not own or have anything at all to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This is a follow-up story to Dangerous Romance: Sequel to Claimed by a Predator. This fanfiction focuses primarily on Mariah, the adopted human daughter of Marion and Cohra from Dangerous Romance, and it takes place ten years after the birth of her little brother, Autou.

Chapter Twenty-One

"I'll go to the party as your date, Cahtair."

As soon as the words left her mouth, she was cringing inside at the fact that she was agreeing to go with him to an event as his date and not as Zedo's date. A part of her wasn't wanting to be around him at all or even entertain thoughts of the two of them being together in that way with one another when it only wanted her to be with Zedo and no oe else.

However, she couldn't bring herself to turn him down on the spot. She could clearly see how truly honest he was being towards her at that moment when it came to his feelings towards her and the motives he had in revealing that he wanted her as his mate. As much as she just wanted to focus on Zedo being her possible mate in the future to come, she couldn't help but have a sense that perhaps Cahtair could make her just as happy if not more if she would only give him the chance to do it.

She watched Cahtair seem to light up some from his momentary nervousness out of fear from the thought that she was going to turn down his offer just because that he is not Zedo and wanted nothing to do with him. Her eyes watched his body language started to change on the spot while he struggled to keep his excitement from come pouring out into his voice as he managed to issue a response to ther after awhile.

"I promise that you will have a great time at my family's party this coming weekend, Mariah." Cahtair said, gently. "And, I will make sure that if anything happens there that you don't want to be taking place will be taken care of right away."

"And what if something happens that I start to not enjoy myself?"

"I am prepared to do anything and everything to make you happy at the party. My only goal is to make you happy, and I am willing to do all in my power to make that a possibility for you."

As much as she wanted to tell him to go screw himself and find some other human girl to take to the party, she couldn't help but admire how determined he was with wanting to please her and win her affections for him and him only. Zedo liked to make her happy, but she wasn't sure if he would go to the extremes that Cahtair was moving at in order to achieve those. She kept her gaze on his from where she stood while her head gave a little bit of a nod before she spoke up to him once more.

"Very well, Cahtair. Did you come here just to ask me to go to your parents' party with you as your date?"

"Actually...There is one more reason as to why I wanted to talk to you out here besides asking you to be my date for the party at my parent's home this weekend."

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Well...I...I was wondering..."

"You were wondering what?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go on a ride on my bike since earlier wasn't the best time for me to be asking you to do that."

Her eyes looked over to where one of his hands was motioning her to look in, and found his bike to be hovering in the air. It had the frame of a Harley Davidson motorcycle but it was powered by another type of fuel source that had it floating in the air and moving with jet power to it. It was a little different from what she was used to seeing around in the area, and she wasn't entirely sure if it had more power to it than what she was accustomed to witnessing. The fact that it was a bike had her to also be a little nervous about it since she had never rode one before and didn't know what was to expect of it. Her feelings seeped into her voice as she spoke back to him in response of the offer he had made.

"I am not sure, Cahtair. Is it safe?"

"It is completely safe as long as the peron knows how to drive it, and I have had plenty of experience with driving it and learning how to maneuver it around like it needs to be. Have you ever rode one before?"

"I haven't rode a motorcycle before, Cahtair. So, your bike would be the closest thing to one and it would be my first time in getting to be on one."

"You are in for a treat then."

The sensation of one of his hands getting a hold of one of her hands and leading her over to it had her eyes to widen out of surprise of how forward he was being with her when it came to her going for a ride on it with him. Once she got to the bike, Mariah watched climb on in front while she proceeded to make a plea to him from where she was standing.

"I don't know, Cahtair-"

"Give me just a few minutes to drive you around on it and I will bring you back home if you don't like being on it."

"Promise?"

"I give you my word."

Although she had a feeling that he was being true to his word so far, she couldn't help but feel on edge about the propsect of getting onto the bike with him. She figured it was the fact that it was something that was a little more powerful than what she had been on before, and it would have them moving at high speeds, an idea that had another part of her feeling a little more excited at the propsect of going for a ride with him.

Mariah eased herself onto the back of the bike behind Cahtair, and tried to figure out where she was to put her hands. She let out a soft sound of surprise when she registered his hands to be reaching around and guiding her arms to wrap around his waist. Her eyes fluttered a little from the gesture moments before she heard him speak up with a little coy sound to his voice.

"It would be best for you to hold onto me, firmly, Mariah, since this bike has a little kick to it when it starts going."

She couldn't stop herself from flushing a little due to him having her right up against his backside on the bike. Her eyes glanced to the house to see some movement from one of the windows, hinting that either her mother or brother had been watching her climb onto the bike. She knew that she would have one of them asking her what she did with him, and this was probably something they were going to be seeing from him since he was one of two yautjas that were going to be courting her for the next six months.

Another rush of air left her mouth the instance that she felt the kick and the bike started to go down the road at a good speed first. She was surprised that she did't take long to get used to it. It brought a smile to her face and had her to curl up more towards him as she was warmed up to what they were doing. The gesture she had made led him to break the silence between the two of them.

"How do you like it, Mariah?"

"I think this is great, Cahtair."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I didn't realize how much fun this can be."

"Would you like to go a little faster and see what this bike can really do?"

"Is it okay if we do that?"

"As you wish."

Shortly thereafter, she let out another giggle when she noticed him to be kicking things up a notch. Her arms clung to him a little more as he had them go flying down the dirt covered road near her home at speeds that were much faster than what she had been used to. The sensation had her giggling out more as he was doing the same thing, and her to be finding what he was doing with her to be quite nice and relaxing despite him not being the yautja that she had been wanting to be with. She begun to question her feelings towards him as they raced through the area with the surroundings on either side of them becoming a blur due to the top speed they were traveling at.


	22. Chapter 22

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This story is a follow-up to Dangerous Romance: Sequel to Claimed by a Predator. This fanfiction focuses primarily on Mariah, the adopted human daughter of Marion and Cohra from Dangerous Romance, and takes place ten years since they adopted her and had her brother, Autou.

Chapter Twenty-Two

Cahtair felt a sense of confidence wash over him while he felt how Mariah was starting to relax more and enjoy herself in his presence while he was having them to travel down the dirt road they were on in the area. He let the motivation wash over him to the point where he had himself kicking the speed a little more and taking sharp turns in the road they were on just to hear the sound of Mariah giggling out from wha the was doing with her. The sound of her laughter mingling with the sensation of her enjoying herself behind him had wishing to only have those two continuing now that she was riding on the back of his bike.

This was an accomplishment for himself when it came to the two of them courting one another for the next six months on top of getting her to agree to coming to the party that weekend at his home as his date when she could have easily just refused him twice. He believed that it was from him being honest to her when it came to his feelings towards her, as well as how strong he wanted her as his mate. that led her to agreeing to both questions he proposed to her. Cahtair started to see that if he could be a little more open to her and be sincere with what he had to say to her that he could stand a chance against Zedo, a yautja who she had been wanting as her mate. He would just have to really work at it.

As they were riding a little more down the road, his eyes glanced down to where her hands hand been resting around his body and the thought to slip one of his hands down on top of them started to creep into his head. The move to feel her soft skin against his scaley complexion sent shivers up and down his spine. He had found pleasure from the moment when he got to hold onto her arms like he did outside of the school prior to Zedo knocking him down to the ground. There was something about how her skin felt against his that sent his blood racing harder and faster than it had before, and he wished to feel it again even if it was just for a few moments.

 _Well...Here goes nothing._

With the possibility of her tensing up from what he wished to do or turning away from him, Cahtair made the move to let go one of the handlebars with one of his hands while the other one kept it steady and from turning them in a way that would cause them to have an accident. He reached down with one of his hands, and used his palm to gently press down against the back of her hand that was resting on top of the other one that was beneath it. His body picked up on the sensation of some of her muscles tensing up but not enough that would alarm him that he had crossed some line with her that she didn't wish for him to. Cahtair noticed how she was still curled up a little on him from what he was doing and made the additional move to slip some of his fingers underneath the top hand so he could give it a little bit of a squeeze.

It was when he had made the move to take her hand into his while the other one was driving the bike that he could feel her tense a little more and her head to be lifting up a little. He didn't wish to look back towards her out of fear of finding her to have a look of disapproval for what he was doing, but he had to do it in order to know for himself if she liked what he was doing. Cahtair made sure the area was clear and he was traveling at a safe enough speed for him to turn his head slightly for a moment to look back at her, expecting to find her looking at him in a way that would have him quickly letting her hand going.

However, that was not what he found when he looked to her. His eyes noticed her to be looking at him in curiosity from the gesture he had made towards her but she wasn't making any kind of gesture to let go of her hand like he was holding at the moment. Finding her not disagreeing with what he was doing at that moment with her, Cahtair chose to keep his hand like it was on top of hers as his eyes moved back onto the dirt road that was in front of them. His attention fixated on the road while he clung to her hand in a soft and tender manner, not trying to hold onto it so tightly that it would send alarm bells to go off in her head.

The more he moved down the road with her, he begun to discover an increase of her relaxing more there on the back of his bike with him. Cahtair's spirit started to lift up from where it had been from her choosing to be more open than she had been a few moments previously. He kept his grip on her as he eventually made their way back to where her home and pulled the bike up in front of the place. His eyes looked over to a spot to see where Zedo was near the front door and doing a double take at her being on behind him on the bike. He could tell his body language wasn't the best and he didn't like the idea of him possibly snapping at Mariah.

Cahtair found himself to be right from finding Zedo approaching them with the intent to remove her from the bike himself instead of letting her do it on her own when his hands reached out towards her in a way that would indicate that he was going to drag her off of it if he had to. Not liking the idea of what he was going to do, he made the decision to gun the bike in a direction at a high fast speed. His eyes glanced back to finding that Zedo had a bike of his own as he dashed over to get onto it. Realizing that he was going to be in a race with him coming after Mariah and himself, he made a quick shout of a warning to Mariah while he shifted his other hand onto the other handlebar.

"Hang on, Mariah! Things are about to get a little heated!"


	23. Chapter 23

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This is a follow up story to Dangerous Romance: Sequel to Claimed by a Predator. This focuses primarily on Mariah, the adopted human daughter of Marion and Cohra from Dangerous Romance, and this takes place ten years after the birth of her little brother, Autou, the first child to be a hybrid of a human parent and a yautja parent.

Chapter Twenty-Three

No sooner had she found the speed increasing, Mariah glanced over one of her shoulders to find Zedo rushing to come after them. The sight alarmed her since she didn't think he would be the type to come after her when she was out with someone else. It had her to tense her arms around Cahtair's body a little more before she looked ahead of them. Her eyes found the scenery to becoming blurry due to how quick they were going. She was surprised that Cahtair was driving as good as he was due to how fast they were traveling at would probably have her feeling scared and not sure of how to handle the bike that he was having them to ride on.

Mariah looked back after awhile to see Zedo starting to get a little closer towards them. She could tell from the look on his face that he was going to do all that he could to get her away from his rival that was wanting to take her from him. She figured out that he had picked up on getting closer when her body registered the bike keeping into another gear moments before her ears listened to him calling out to her over the roar of the engine.

"Keep a tight grip around me, Mariah! I don't want anything to happen to you!"

She looked back towards him from where she was situated behind him on the bike at the mention of him not wanting anything to happen to her. Her arms remained firmly around him while she spoke to him from where she was at in a volume that was loud enough for him to hear her over the loud engine.

"I am doing all that I can to keep a hold onto you, Cahtair. It seems like Zedo is still wanting to get as close as possible though to where we are."

"He can try all he wants, but it is not going to do him a bit of good in my opinion."

"I have never seen him this angry before. He is normally not like this when I am around others."

"That was before he realized that he had competition for you, Mariah. Before today, he probably had no reason to worry about you being around others that were human and yautja. But since I had made it clear that I want to have you as my mate, he is going to start showing his true colors and will do probably anything that he can think of in order to make sure that he is the one that you are sealed to at the end of the six months instead of me."

At first, she didn't really want to think that Zedo would do something like what Cahtair was suggesting at that moment. Her friend had always been the opposite of what he was suggesting, never showing any type of anger towards someone else for what they were doing around her or jealousy when she would be out with her human and yautja companions. It just didn't seem something he would do.

However, the more she thought about it, she started to really think if this was the kind of person that Zedo was. Could her childhood friend be doing this as an attempt to make sure that Cahtair wouldn't end up with her if it came down to being between the two of them for her to be sealed to? Mariah didn't like the idea that Zedo would do something as low as that, but she really started to think that there was a possibility of that being the honest truth.

Her eyes looked back again to find him getting a little closer to where they were while Cahtair made out a last cry to her.

"HOLD ON!"

In that moment, her eyes looked back to the road to see that he was hurrying to where some loggers were working on cutting down a tall tree and it was already in the process of coming down. The sight had her to widen her eyes before she locked her arms as tightly as she could around his chest out of fear of what might happen. Mariah buried her face into his back, and whispered a soft prayer underneath her breath for safety and that they would be able to make it through without them getting hit by the falling tree.

It would be when she picked up on the sound of the tree making contact with the jungle floor that she opened her eyes to find that she was still alive and unharmed. As she was fluttering her eyelids open, Mariah registered Cahtair turning the bike so he could look to where the fallen tree was nestled. She looked over to see that they had made it through in time and that they hadn't gotten crushed by the fallen timber. The discovery had her to let out a breath of relief and let her head rest a little more against his back like it had been as she spoke in a whisper.

"That was a little too cloose, Cahtair."

"I can't disagree with you on that one, Mariah."

"I wonder if-"

She didn't finish her statement when her eyes widened some at finding Zedo to be climbing over the top of the fallen tree and landing on the ground on the other side of it with a roar leaving his mouth. The sight sent chills of fear to go racing through her body at how he was reacting to what was going on. She moved her attention to Cahtair to find him dismounting from the bike before turning to her with a protective look in his eyes as he spoke to her in a low tone.

"Stay here."

Her eyes widened at the idea of her remaining on his bike while he went off to fight with Zedo from what he was doing. There was not a chance that she was going to stay behind and let the two of them kill each other over the fact that she was out on a ride with one of them. As Cahtair moved closer to where Zedo was, Mariah made the decision to rush up to where they were and put herself in the middle of them. She looked to Cahtair and found him standing back out of respect of what she wanted before her eyes shifted to Zedo at feeling him getting a hold of her arm. The sensation had her to immediately yank her arm out of his grip and snap at him in a way that he had never heard from her before since they had become friends with one another.


	24. Chapter 24

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This is a follow up story to Dangerous Romance: Sequel to Claimed by a Predator. This fanfiction focuses primarily on Mariah, the adopted human daughter of Marion and Cohra from Dangerous Romance, and takes place ten years after the birth of her little brother, Autou.

Chapter Twenty-Four

"What in the hell is your problem, Zedo?! I am out on a ride with Cahtair and when I get back home, you are trying to drag me off of the bike with him as if that he is going to hurt me when I made it back home safe and sound. Not only that, but then you get into a chase with us in the jungle where one of us could have gotten hurt by your stupid move!"

Zedo was caught off guard by Mariah snapping at him in the way that she was. He had never seen her possess this type of fire in her before when it came to something bad happening to her in the presence of someone else, especially if the person in question happened to be someone that was a friend of hers who was wanting to be her mate. It never crossed his mind that she would turn on him like this, but it started to slowly become more noticeable to him.

He approached her in a way that would have her be turned off. All he thought about was getting her away from his rival who was wanting to have her as his mate as well, and something inside of him had him to reach out to pull her away from Cahtair to try and keep her from falling whatever charm he would be using on her. It never once came to him that he was going to be appearing as someone that she didn't want anything to do with.

Zedo struggled at first for words to say to her before he was able to form something in his voice towards her for her to hear.

"I...I am sorry, Mariah." His deep voice took on a more somber tone from finding her being angry at him for what he had done. "I don't know what came over me. I just wanted to spend some time with you after the day we had with each other, but I can tell that you are busy right now. I'll just...go back home."

Zedo felt like he was losing her when he had found her so quickly to being the one for him thanks to him overeacting to what he had seen with her on the same bike with another yautja. It crushed his spirits and left him feeling more alone than he was already feeling at the moment since her absence from him.

Turning away from Cahtair and herself, Zedo proceeded to move in the direction that he had come from with his hands at his sides. He silently cursed at himself while he was moving from what he had done. His move had been foolish and left her with the impression that he was the type of yautja that she didn't need to have if he was going to make her do something that she didn't wish to do.

He had gotten close to where the large tree was lying on the ground from some lumberjacks had chopped it down when one of his hands was grabbed. His eyes glanced down towards it and found one of Mariah's hands to be there. Zedo turned at finding her to be holding it and saw her to be standing there, looking to him with a softened expression on her face as she spoke to him.

"Zedo, I forgive you." Mariah said, softly. "I know that you acted before thinking what was going on and seeing Cahtair and me together was what set you off, just like I did a moment ago with snapping at you."

"It is okay, Mariah."

"No, it was not okay for me to have shouted at you in the way that I have, Zedo. I should never talk to you in that way. The way I behaved was bad, and I feel bad for what I had done."

"Don't feel bad, Mariah."

"I can't help but feel bad in making you feel like I did though."

He decided to play with her suggestion in his head towards him. His eyes glanced for a split second to where Cahtair was standing not far away, looking on at how she was acting around him. The situation gave him a little motivation to be a bit more daring in front of him to have him see the kind of pull he had with Mariah over the one he was trying to establish with her as he spoke to her.

"Well...I know something that might make me feel a little better."

"What is that?"

"You going for a ride with me on my bike that is on the other side of this fallen tree so we can spend a little bit of time together before I take you home since you had been out riding around with Cahtair for awhile."

It would make sense to her since she had been riding around with Cahtair and he could have some time with her on his bike before she needed to get back home. He watched her considering the option to go for a ride with him since she had been with his rival in the same way, and it was something that he was wanting her to do in order to make up to him for what she had done to him. Zedo stood there in silence with her for a few moments before he found her giving a nod of her head towards him as she spoke up.

"All right, Zedo. I'll go on a ride with you since I did that with Cahtair as long as you don't try to throw me off of it."

"I am a careful driver."

"You say that after coming after me like you were?"

"All right. You have a point there, but I was doing that to catch up to the two of you."

"Fair enough."

He couldn't help but smile towards her when he found a giggle slipping out into her voice towards him. His attention moved over to where Cahtair was to find him not at all pleased with the idea that he was getting his momentary date as his. Zedo didn't mask a grin on his face to him since he felt like he was now the one winning in the situation. Glancing back to Mariah, he walked with her towards the large tree on the path prior to stepping onto the top of it and assisting her over to the other side of it where his bike was hovering in the air. His body moved itself to stradle it while she got on behind him and wrapped her arms around him. He glanced once more to where they had been to see a pissed off Cahtair looking on before he sped off in a direction with Mariah clinging onto him from behind.


	25. Chapter 25

Note: I do not own or have anything at all to do with The Predator franchise. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This fanfiction is a follow up story to Dangerous Romance: Sequel to Claimed by a Predator. The story focuses primarily on Mariah, the adopted human daughter of Marion and Cohra from Dangerous Romance, and takes place ten years after the birth of her brother, Autou.

Chapter Twenty-Five

 _I really hope I don't end up making things any more worse than they already are between Cahtair and Zedo with me deciding to go off with Zedo after having went riding with Cahtair for a while._

She couldn't help but feel like she was doing something that was going to come back and bite her since she was taking off with Zedo, the yautja she originally just wanted to have as her mate and boyfriend. It was a confusing thought to her since she wasn't sure why she felt this way when all she wanted was to be with him and have nothing at all to do with Cahtair. But, after having went out on a ride with him on his bike, she couldn't help but ponder on if maybe this was not a good idea what she was doing.

Her arms remained around his body from where she was behind him on his bike as he guided the two of them down various dirt roads in the area where her home was. She picked up on the sight of them eventually making their way back to her home and bringing the bike to a stop. Once it was no longer moving, Mariah eased herself up from where she had been to where her feet were on the ground. She turned and started to move in the direction of the front door of her family's home with her back facing Zedo. Her body only managed to make a few yards before the sensation of one of Zedo's hands getting a grip on one of her hands had her to stop and look back to find him looking to her with some concern on his face from the way she was acting to match the changing tone in his voice.

"Mariah, are you all right?" He asked, softly. "Is everything all right?"

"Y-Yeah." She replied, a bit hesitantly. "Everything is okay."

"You are not really sounding that reassuring to me, Mariah."

"It's just..."

"Just what?"

"I am not sure how I am supposed to feel right now from how things have been going for me today."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I have Cahtair and you pursuing me to be either one of your mates. At first, it seemed to be only one sided from how you were towards me...but..."

"Now you are feeling a little confused since it seems that Cahtair has done something to make you question what you were feeling beforehand?"

"I didn't really want to say the words like that to you, but it is the honest truth, Zedo. I feel so confused right now between the two of you and what the next six months are going to bring me from dating the two of you."

She couldn't hide from him how she was truly feeling since it was the sensation of her heart being pulled in two different directions at the same exact time and making it hard for her to make a clear decision as to who she was going to be focusing on being around more often for the next six months since she had a really good time out on her ride with Cahtair when she was expecting herself to not have as much fun as she had. While she was struggling with her current emotions, she found herself brought back to what was going on at that moment by Zedo using one of his hands to cup a side of her face, gently, directing her eyes to focus in on his piercing stare that had been fixated on her from the start of their conversation.

"I know that you are feeling unsure about the next six months that are ahead of us, Mariah," Zedo said, keeping his voice lowered to around a deep whisper, "but I am one-hundred percent sure of my feelings towards you and the fact that I am going to be leaving with you at my side on the day at the end of this trial period as my mate."

"What if it comes down to Cahtair and you fighting with each other?"

"If it does end with the two of us having to fight with the stronger one being the winner, I will do whatever I can in order to win in the match against him if the prize is to have the right to be sealed to you in a ceremony where we are mates together."

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you because of me though."

"I thought you said that you were feeling a little confused about things."

"It doesn't mean that I don't care about you and your safety, Zedo."

"It looks like to me that your feelings look pretty clear to me when it comes to who you care for."

"Don't be putting words in my mouth, Zedo."

"In that case, I have something else that you might like a little more than if you don't really want to talk right now about the subject."

Before she could issue a response, her mouth registered his crashing down against hers. Her eyes fluttered out of shock of him kissing her out of the blue like he was. She grabbed onto his shoulders while he was kissing her for support since the intensity of it had her struggling to keep mobility in her legs. It was a brief but passionate kiss that left her gasping out for air at the end. She looked to him in awe to see him smiling a little bit towards her before he headed to his bike. She stood there in complete shock after the day she had with the two yautjas pursuing her before her mind started to ponder on what was going to happen going forward from that moment. Mariah waited until Zedo pulled away from her home before she decided to head inside her home and to think on everything that happened that day, as well as to prepare for the next day at school with them.


	26. Chapter 26

Note: I do not own or have anything at all to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and no profit will be made from this in any way, shape or form.

P.S. I do apologize for being away for so long. I have been busy with work and also working on some other projects at the moment with my writing. But, I am back and I will do my best to be around more this time.

Chapter Twenty-Six

The following morning, Mariah didn't really want to go to school from the prospect of having to deal with what was going to happen when she got there. She was being pursued by two yautjas that both wanted her bad enough that they were prepared to fight over her. The idea alone was reason enough for her to just lie in her bed at home and not really do anything outside of it.

That day, she was relieved that her father offered to take her to school instead of her walking there out of an unspoken fear of one of her suitors finding her on the way and getting her to go with them to school. The last thing she needed was arriving to school and becoming more of a talk among the people than she already was. A soft breath left her mouth as the school was coming in the distance while she held her hands in the lap of her dark denim shorts while she was wearing a dark gray colored short-sleeved top and black sneakers to go along with it. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail to keep it out of her eyesight so she could look out the window.

 _I really don't want to do this. I just want to go back home and not go inside that building with so many going to ask for me about Cahtair and Zedo wanting me to be with them. Why can't dad just let me stay home one day and not worry about it?_

She waited for the vehicle to stop in front of the school before one of her hands went to open the door. Before the handle lifted up enough for her to get the door open enough for her to exit the vehicle, the sound of her father's voice speaking to her had her attention to focus back onto him to take in what he had to say to her.

"I know that you are going to be facing a lot of questions today about you being pursued by Cahtair and Zedo, Mariah," Cohra said, "but, just do your best to get through all of them without allowing yourself to be too overwhelmed about it."

"That is easy for you to say, dad." Mariah had a little bit of a snap to her voice as she spoke to him. "You are not the one that is having two yautjas pursuing you for the next six months for the purpose of having you as their girlfriend before you turn the new age for you to be sealed to them as their mate for all time."

"Things have changed since I was with your mother, Mariah."

"How did you go about courting mother?"

"Actually...There was no courtship."

"What do-"

"I took your mother as my mate the day that I met her for the first time. There was no dating like your age and the others coming up in the colony do these days."

She couldn't mask the shock on her face from the realization that her father didn't even date her mother, but that he had went about the whole thing in a single day with taking her as his mate. Although she wasn't fond of the whole idea of what was going on around her, it was a good thing that the whole courtship had changed to where now their had to be a period before someone was bound to the other in a ceremony.

"Well...I guess I shouldn't be fussing too much."

"You still have the right too with two boys who are wanting you to be their mates in the future to come."

"What am I going to do though, dad? I don't have a choice but to be with them both although I don't like the idea of being with two guys at the same time when I just want to be with one of them."

"All you can do is what comes to you, Mariah. Don't change yourself for any one of them. Just do what you feel is the right thing for you to do, and everything else will come to you."

"I hope you are right about that, dad."

"I know I am."

Mariah went to speak up when she felt like she was being watched and looked towards her window. Her eyes fell upon the form of Cahtair to be standing in a spot, waiting for her to step out of the vehicle so he could be in her presence.

 _This is what I was afraid of happening at school._

She silently cursed about the whole concept of her having to openly date both Cahtair and Zedo for the next six months. Her hand eased the door open before she looked to her dad to see him giving her an expression of a look that suggests towards her to just do what she can do in order to make it through the day without worrying too much. Mariah gave a nod of her head to him and stepped out of the vehicle, closing the door behind her. Her eyes moved to Cahtair to find him showing his hand to her as he spoke to her.

"Let's get going inside the building and see about getting the day started."

At first, she didn't wish to take his hand out of everyone watching her doing this and the thought that Zedo was around to see her walking hand in hand with Cahtair, having him to get into another fight with him, lingered around in her head. But, she couldn't bring herself to say 'no' to him from where she was and embarrass him or make it seem like she was putting Zedo above him when she had to be fair. Letting out a sigh, she eased her hand into one of his claw-like ones and proceeded to move up the sidewalk leading to the main building of the high school with him at her side.


	27. Chapter 27

Note: I do not own or have anything at all to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This is a follow-up story to Dangerous Romance: Sequel to Claimed by a Predator. It takes place 10 years later when Mariah, the adopted daughter of Marion and Cohra, is approaching her 16th birthday and she has the attention of two male yautjas at her high school who both want her as their mate.

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Making their way inside of the high school, Cahtair could tell that everyone was gawking at Mariah and himself holding hands with one another. There was another reason to the stares that he was aware of. Word had traveled fast through the school of the fight that Zedo and him had the previous day and they both had staked Mariah as the woman they wanted as their mate, causing them to enter into a 6 month courtship period with one of them being the mate she chooses by the end of it.

He didn't mind the way that the humans and yautjas at the school were staring at him since he was used to attention from being the the son of a powerful family who was known in the area for going after what they want and not holding back from it. However, moving his eyes over to where Mariah was at his side, he found her to have an issue with the people staring at her as she was moving with him down the hallway. She wasn't comfortable with being the center of attention and it was something new to her.

 _I hate to see her like this. I don't want her to ever feel uncomfortable. I need to do something to try and get her mind off of the others around us that are troubling her._

Reaching where her locker was, Cahtair watched her trying her best to hide her face into it as she worked on her combination. He wouldn't have her trying to conceal herself as one of his claw-like hands reached out to her and had her to turn around to face him. His piercing stare locked onto hers, so he could make eye contact with her. He noticed her to be on edge, slightly, and it bothered him. He brought his face in a little closer to hers as he spoke to her, softly.

"Are you all right, Mariah?"

He knew that the question he asked was a pretty dumb one, but he didn't care. Mariah wasn't feeling confident in herself, and the best thing that he could do was to talk to her in order to help her feel more relaxed with their situation. His eyes never left hers as she released a heavy sigh out of her mouth that preceded her response.

"No, I am not all right, Cahtair."

"Tell me what is bothering you."

"I...I am just not used to the idea of having to date two different guys at the same time. It makes me feel...It makes me feel-"

"Like one of the girls here at the school that I think your kind refers to as a slut?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

How could this gorgeous female who had captured his eye from the day that he first saw her walking to school think of herself as anything like that? She wasn't a slut like she thought of herself to be because of the courtship that she was having to go through with Zedo and himself. Knowing that she thought so little about herself moved him to cup a side of her face and bring his face in a little closer to hers as he spoke to her.

"Mariah, I want you to listen to me right now. You are not now or ever will be that word that you just said to me, and I don't want to hear you call yourself that."

"I can't help but feel that way about myself, Cahtair. The idea of dating two people at the same time bothers me and it is just a feeling I can't shake off."

"Then I need to be the one to shake that feeling from you."

"I don't think you can, Cahtair."

"Let me show you how wrong you are, Mariah."

Before another word could escape from her lips that might indicate how he wasn't capable of erasing those negative thoughts from her mind, Cahtair dipped his face down towards hers and drew her in for a kiss with him as his mandibles were on either side of her face. The moment that he locked her into a kiss with himself was met with some whispers around the area they were in by those who had decided to watch them showing some PDA before class even started, and Mariah to be tensing slightly from the gesture he had made towards her with the kiss on her lips in the way that he had.

His hand that had been resting on her face slipped down to her waist while he kissed her and could feel her shivering all over from the sensations coursing through her body at him making the decision to kiss her like he was. He had to keep in mind that they were at school and that he couldn't go much into it with her or he wouldn't be able to control the urges he had burning inside of him for her already. He wanted her to be his mate and it was a struggle with them having to wait 6 months before he could make that a reality.

After a few moments into the kiss, Cahtair eased himself back from it so he could look to her. He was pleased to see herself work to get over the shock of the kiss with him with fluttering her eyes. It made him feel good to know that he could take her breath away with just a single kiss, and gave him inspiration for what he could do for her in the future to come with the two of them. He waited for her to be able to look at him before he spoke to her in a coy tone.

"How do you feel right now?"

"B-Better." Mariah had a little shake to her voice as she responded to him. She wasn't on edge like she had been thanks to him having kissed her like he did.

"I am glad that I could help you feel like that-" The sound of the bell in the hallway had him to groan a little since he didn't want to leave her. He watched her ease her backpack into her locker before getting out what she needed to. Once she closed her door and looked to him, he made a motion for her to let him take her to class. He watched her hesitate for just a brief moment before giving a nod of her head, approving of the offer. A smile danced across the features of his face before he headed off in the direction of her first class of the day with himself at her side.


	28. Chapter 28

Note: I do not own or have anything at all to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This story takes place ten years after Claimed by a Predator when Mariah, the adopted human daughter of Marion and Cohra, is approaching her 16th birthday and she is being pursued by two yautjas to have as their mate.

Chapter Twenty-Eight

During the course of the morning, Mariah found herself thrown for a loop due to what happened earlier in the hallway with Cahtair. She wasn't counting on him being as forward as he was with her or on her liking what he did to her. It gave her a sense of excitement the way he had come at her with the kiss like he did and the way that his hands had took a hold of her body as if it already belonged to him although it hadn't been decided yet if he was the one she was to have as her mate or it would be her long-time friend, Zedo.

She struggled to keep her focus being on the lessons in her various classes when she kept thinking about in the back of her head about Zedo and Cahtair both wanting her with them and not with the other. It was taking all of her energy to just be able to do what she was to do in the classes without becoming unable to answer any of their questions.

Around lunch, Mariah was sitting with some of her friends that consisted of humans and yautjas. She was enjoying the conversation with them when her eyes happened to glance up from where she was sitting to see where Zedo walked in with a few of his friends. She found him glance over to where she was and make eye contact with her as a smile danced across her face. She couldn't help but smile back to him from how he was looking to her. It had her to feel a warmth like it always did when he smiled to her.

Her line of contact with him was broken from the sensation of someone coming up behind her. She turned her head and found Cahtair to be walking up to her with a smile of his own as he spoke to her.

"Hi, Mariah." Cahtair said. "I thought you might like this."

Her eyes looked to see that he had gotten her a dessert from the lunch line and he was wanting her to have it. Although the gesture seemed a little silly since it was just something cheap from the line, it showed her that he was willing to go out of his way to get something for her to see that he wanted her to feel special. She showed him a sincere smile before giving him a response of acceptance while her hands took the extended treat he was showing her.

"Thank you, Cahtair. I am sure this is a nice sweet thing to eat."

"It is not that sweet compared to you."

She fought hard to keep from blushing a bright red from what he said to her. Her eyes watched him smirk slightly before heading off in a direction to where his own group was before she looked down to the food she had a hold of in her hands. Although the remark seemed innocent enough, Mariah knew of the meaning behind what he had said so openly. He was referring to when they had kissed one another like they did in the hallway, something that she hoped Zedo wasn't aware of just yet since the last thing she needed to see was another fight to break out between the two rivals who were both wanting her as their mate.

Unfortunately, it seemed that was about to happen from catching sight of Zedo making his way over to where Cahtair was casually sitting with his friends. She had to do something in order to keep the two from duking it out with each other. Mariah left her dessert that she had been bought and hurried towards the two as they were moving to stand face to face with one another. She positioned herself between them with one of her hands on Cahtair's chest and the other on Zedo's chest. Her eyes looked to them both in annoyance while she spoke to them.

"All right. This is getting ridiculous." She spoke from a place of pure frustration at how they were behaving around one another and no peace could be maintained from their actions. "You two need to get over the fact that the next six months I will have to date the two of you in order to see which one of you will be remaining to see about being my mate. This shit is getting old."

Her eyes watched them both start to realize she had a point. There was no point to them fighting each other, but neither was wanting to back down at that moment. It took Zedo breaking the ice to have the conversation to shift some.

"Mariah," he said, "would you please come out into the hallway with me for us to talk?"

"Yes." She replied, quickly, as to ensure that there would be no back-talking. "Go on and I will meet you in a moment." Her eyes watched him head out before she looked to Cahtair to see him on edge. She gave him a motion with her hands for him to stay there for the time being while her body moved from his. Her body told her that he wasn't wanting her to go, but she had to if there was any hope of her calming down Zedo and keep him from lashing out at Cahtair.

Making her way out into the hallway, she proceeded to speak to her childhood friend about what he wanted to talk to her about when she was silenced by him making the brash move to lock her into a hard kiss with himself. The sensation alone had her to squeal out some from shock while her hands pushed at him. It took a few smacks of her palms against him to get him to back up and see the pissed off expression on her face that matched the change in her voice.

"What in the hell has gotten into you, Zedo?! You are never like this with me!"

She wanted to know why he chose to do this with her in the way that he had since it was something she wouldn't expect from someone that she was close with. Her eyes remained on his as she watched him start to calm down and issue a response in a more somberful tone after it started to dawn on him the stupid move he made with her.


	29. Chapter 29

Note: I do not own or have anything at all to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This story takes place ten years after the end of Dangerous Romance: Sequel to Claimed by a Predator and focuses around Mariah, the adopted human child of Marion and Cohra from Claimed by a Predator, when she is close to turning 16 and has two yautjas that are wanting her as their mate.

Chapter Twenty-Nine

"I am sorry, Mariah." Zedo apologized to her as he looked to her from where he stood out in the hallway with her with his form towering over hers. "I just thought perhaps you would like that since we had done that the other day, but it seems that you are in fact starting to fall for Cahtair over me."

He watched her facial features change to shock at what he had to say to her, calling out that she was having feelings developing for the other yautja that was wanting her as his mate. It was very obvious that was the case since he had approached her with a surprise kiss before and she wasn't near as shocked or angry like she had been when he gave the brief one to her. Keeping his attention on her, he listened to her voice coming out of her mouth in an attempt to issue him a response.

"T-That is not the case, Zedo."

"Don't lie to me, Mariah."

"I am not!"

"Then why did you snap at me just now when I kissed you like I did?"

"Because I wasn't prepared for one."

"And the other?"

"I had just put myself in the middle of Cahtair and yourself about to get into a stupid fight right in the lunchroom area with one another. I'm a little flustered right now from having to deal with the two of you constantly wanting to bite the other one's head off!"

"I have a right to battle with him when you are the line as being the one who will be with either one of us when the end of this courtship period ends in six months time."

"You going after him just on that basis alone is not a good reason, Zedo, and it makes your kind look bad."

"How would you know what makes my kind look bad for their actions, Mariah?" He became a little defensive in her choice of words in his direction about him wanting to battle with Cahtair in the way that he was as being something that was beneath him. "How can you make that assumption?"

"You forget that I have been brought up by a yautja, Zedo, and he has taught me the ways of the yautjas the best that he can do, especially when it comes to when one of them has a worthy reason to go after another one of their kind." Mariah spoke with confidence in her voice towards him from where she stood as she let the words flow from her mouth. "He told me that if the other yautja had harmed the other one or done something else that would bring him dishonor, it would be reason enough to fight with that yautja. However, he told me that to simply go after one of your kind over romantic intentions was a highly dishonorable thing to do."

"Your father isn't thinking of things nowadays."

"Excuse me?"

"The world is changing, Mariah, and we have to fight what is rightfully ours regardless of honor or of something being considered reasonable enough for them to do battle over. If I have to constantly fight with Cahtair in order to keep him from being there on the day when the courtship is over, I will do just that."

"And I will not have any feelings for you if you choose to do something like that, Zedo."

Her words nearly cut him in half. This was the only human female that he saw himself being with, and she was making it very clear to him that his wish to go after Cahtair like he had been was going to have him to lose her love for him in the end of things. He couldn't allow that to happen.

"If you keep on going after Cahtair like you have been and do all you can in order to keep him from being there on that day with the means of violence, you will not have my love or affection like you got to have the other day when you revealed your feelings towards me."

"Mariah-"

The bell ringing to signal the end of lunch meant the end of their conversation with one another. He watched her flash him an annoyed expression on her face moments before she made the move over to where she had hung her backpack and headed off to her next class by herself. A sigh of frustration left his mouth as he watched her go, knowing how he had been acting in the lunchroom might end up costing him any chance of getting to spend time with her after school that day. If he was to keep her and the feelings she had for him, he had to change the way he was approaching things and quickly.


	30. Chapter 30

Note: I do not own or have anything at all to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This is a coninuation story that takes place ten years after the end of Dangerous Romance: Sequel to Claimed by a Predator, and it focuses on Mariah, the adopted human child of Marion and Cohra, when she is approaching her 16th birthday and is being pursued by two different yautjas at her school of being their mate.

Chapter Thirty

The rest of the school day for Mariah was spent by herself feeling like crap for the way that she had spoke to Zedo. She didn't mean to snap at him like she had done, but there was no stopping what she had said to him. He needed to know that she didn't approve how he was acting around her and that he had to change or he would run a risk of losing her. She couldn't bring herself to giving her affection and heart to someone who would choose to go after someone else just on the basis that they also liked her and wanted the same from her. He needed to see that and know that would be the key to winning her over.

By the time school was over, Mariah made her way to where her locker was located to see about getting what things she needed out of the locker. It was taking all of her strength to keep from losing it. Her heart was being pulled in two different directions with Zedo and Cahtair and it seemed like it would break at any given moment. She didn't ask for this, but it was the change of the culture that had made this happen to where there would be a six month courtship due to their ages before it was decided upon if a battle between the pair would take place for it be determined who was the one that she would be sealed to in a ceremony.

She had just gotten her backpack out of the locker with a few items she needed when her ears picked up on someone approaching her. Turning her head, Mariah found Zedo to be approaching her with a bit of a saddned look upon his face. She knew that what she had said to him earlier had affected him, but it hurt her to see him appearing to be in pain from her making the threat that if he didn't change that he would lose her. It was one thing to speak her mind to get her point across to him, but she couldn't stand seeing him suffering like he was. Although she had jumped on him, she couldn't let this continue anymore than it already had.

Closing the door on her locker, she focused her attention on him as he walked up to her while she spoke to him in a more soft-heartened tone than she had used during their conversation towards the end of lunch.

"Zedo," she said, "I want to apologize for the way that I had spoken to you earlier today. I was-" Mariah's attempt to apologize was met with him putting a hand up as a gesture to keep her quiet. She stopped herself from saying anything else while she looked to him from where she stood with her backpack remaining on her back. Her eyes were locked onto his while she listened to what he had to say.

"You don't have anything to say you are sorry about, Mariah." Zedo spoke in a soft tone of voice towards her as kept his eyes on hers. "I shouldn't have acted the way that I did with both Cahtair in the lunchroom and also with you out in the hallway when I forced myself onto you. My need to keep him from getting any closer to you and wanting to make it clear that I wanted you as my mate with me being forceful towards you got the better of me and I did some things that I know that my mother would be very upset with me over."

"You couldn't stop yourself, Zedo, just like I couldn't stop myself when I snapped at you from when you had kissed me like you did and the frustration of this whole fucking courtship situation that is going on with me having to date the two of you until the period is over and I end up being put with the one that is either left at the end who still wants me as their mate or the winner of the fight that will take place between you two. It just has me so upset right now and my head being clouded by it that I just need to find something to take my mind off of it."

"Well, I have an idea."

"What is your suggestion?" She could see a little playfulness coming to his eyes as he spoke to her from where he was.

"Well, since it is a nice day out and school is over, I was thinking we could go down to our little spot with each other to just unwind and get away from the others."

Their spot was a hidden waterfall in the area that had its own grotto behind it. It was by chance they came across it and no one else had realized of its existence yet. It was somewhere that they could go to and not be troubled by anyone else that might come there looking to bother them about it. Being able to go there did appeal to her and brought a smile to her face.

"That actually sounds like a great idea to me, Zedo, especially since I have a swimsuit in my backpack that I had brought for swimming class today before I found out that it had been cancelled."

"So...You want to go?"

"Yeah. Let's head to our spot. Some time away from everything might just be the thing I need right now." She couldn't help but smile a little more from a look of relief wash over his face at her having accepted the offer of them going to their private oasis with each other. Her eyes found him being a little unsure as to go to hold her hand or not and chose to make the move herself by taking hold of it while she spoke to him. "Let's get out of here before someone comes along and tries to find something else for us to do."

"I-I agree. Let's get out of here."

His obvious nervousness about the move she had made with simply taking hold of his hand after everything that had happened earlier only had her to smile a little wider and giggle some more. With a few more giggles leaving her mouth, Mariah made her way outside with Zedo at her side and their hands holding onto one another as they made their way over to where he had parked his bike so the two them didn't walk on foot to get to where they were going.


	31. Chapter 31

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise at all. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and I am not going to make any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Thirty-One

Zedo was careful to make sure that Cahtair didn't find out what he was doing with Mariah when they had gotten outside. The last thing he wanted to deal with was the other yautja that was courting the one person that he wanted to have as his mate after the day that he had. All he wanted was for some time alone with her that was uninterrupted by him or anyone else. The only thing on his mind was getting to their secret spot and being able to relax without any worries troubling them.

After having gotten away from the school, he headed down a dirt trail in the jungle surroundings with Mariah keeping up with him. He enjoyed her company with him like this now and before he had made the decision to court her as his mate. They would spend loads of time with one another, playing games and going to their spot where it could just be their area without worrying about someone coming along to take it away from them. It could be where they could go to and just be themselves.

Zedo moved a little further down the road before they got to a spot where they would need to venture off the side road of it and head in the direction of their spot. He glanced around to make sure no one was around or had been following them prior to guiding Mariah onto another path. His tall frame ducked down under some low branches that were hanging in the area with some occasionally hitting him in the face due some ill-timed moves to get on by them. It was times like this that he had issues with being taller than the other yautjas due to his parents having experimented with strengthening themselves with a small group of yautjas to have their DNA to become stronger in another way other than choosing to mate with humans to create a new kind of yautja. There were benefits to his size, but it was when he had to duck down that he didn't really care for it.

After about a few miles walking into the area, they came across their own personal waterfall with a grotto behind it. The sight brought a smile to his face and had it to widen when he picked up on a sound of contentment coming from Mariah. He looked over towards her from where he was standing to see her also smiling and taking in the serenity of how everything looked to her. While he gazed upon her, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked to him from the way the sun was shining down on her through the opening overhead of them.

 _She looks just like a goddess to me right now with how lovely the sun is making her appear to be. If the tales of divinity living among humans were true, I could see Mariah being considered one for that is what she is to me: a goddess living on Earth among other humans and yautjas. She is absolutely perfect in my eyes._

Zedo couldn't get over how beautiful she was to him, and the effect that he was having from her being there with him. He tried to keep himself in check as he eased his own pack down on a spot and spoke to her, gently.

"I think it is time for us to get in the water with each other and forget about our problems of the day, Mariah."

"I think so as well." Mariah replied as she eased her backpack down in a spot. He looked over to her to find her arms cradling an outfit for her to wear in the water, but he couldn't make out what it was. His eyes watched her show him a smile that had his heart to flutter a bit while she spoke to him. "I will be back in just a few moments, Zedo."

"Take your time." He replied while his eyes watched her head around the side of where a large boulder was positioned by the waterfall. Once she had gotten out of sight, his hands eased his outlayers off of his yautja frame with a little desperation behind his movements. He needed to get into the water and cool off some before she joined him. His body was starting to become hot like it had the day that he had first kissed her, and he knew that he needed to do something or he would find himself doing what he did earlier that upset her.

Once he was able to get into the water, Zedo guided his tall form into the water that was waist deep for his size and ducked down for the cool and refreshing liquid to wash over him. He stood back up with him letting out a gasp of air and the water to be trickling down his body. His hands brushed some water out of his eyes that had gotten in them. He turned to where Mariah had disappeared to and did a double take when he saw her coming around a corner in a white and light pink tropical flowered bikini. It wasn't the kind that would show off her body in a slutty way, but it did flatter her body in a way that it was making it very hard for him to remain control of his urges.

 _She looks so hot right now. I just want to...No. I can't do that. I pushed myself onto her before and it only made her angry. If I am going to make that kind of a move again, it will be on her terms and her terms only._

Gathering up as much strength that he could, Zedo waded in the water over to where Mariah stood and showed his hands towards her to assist her into the water with him. He noticed a little bit of nervousness in her eyes as she went to lean down for him to help her in but also something else that he hadn't seen since the other day in the closet they were in with each other: Desire.


	32. Chapter 32

Note: I do not own or have anything at all to do with The Predator franchise. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and no profit will be made from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Thirty-Two

Mariah found it to be a struggle within herself to keep from acting on yearnings that were coursing throughout her entire body from being around Zedo like she was with them not wearing as much clothing as they had been wearing beforehand. She wasn't quite sure as to why she felt this way, but it was something that she couldn't ignore no matter how hard she worked at restraining herself from acting on those emotions. They were coursing throughout her entire body and it would only be a matter of time before they would come to the surface like they had done the day when they were in the closet with one another at school.

Her eyes never left his for a single second as he guided her into water with himself. While the water was up to his waist, it came to rest around her chest area since he was taller than she was. Mariah held the stare with him, unwilling to look at anything else. Her attention remained on his face while she found her body alerting her that his hands hadn't left her body yet and there wasn't any indication that they were going to. She pondered on their whereabouts for a few more moments before she made the decision to speak up despite her voice becoming soft.

"Um, Zedo," she asked, "are you going to remove your hands from my hips or do you wish to keep them where they are right now?"

Mariah made sure to not use a tone that would sound as if she was displeased with where they were on her frame. On the contrary, she liked the feeling of his hands holding onto her like they were. It appeared that they fit perfectly like they were on her hips. Her eyes lingered within his stare as she took in his voice speaking to her in a low whisper with a bit of a growl to it.

"Do you want me to remove them, Mariah?"

The way he whispered had her skin to shiver from the top of her head down to the bottoms of her feet and back up once again. She couldn't ignore that the way he talked to her was having an affect on her at that moment. She kept her attention on him the best she could although her eyes were feeling heavy and wanted to close in order for her to soak in everything that was going on around her. While she did like being around Cahtair like she had been, there was something about being there with Zedo like she was that had her feel a sense of excitement that she had been needing to take in first hand.

Her silence for the time being was met by the sensation of Zedo pressing his forehead down against hers and his claw-like hands to be tugging her a little closer to him as he dropped his voice a little lower to a tone that made her want to melt on the spot.

"Mariah...Do you want me to remove my hands from your hips...or do you wish for me to keep them here?"

"I...I like how your hands are on me right now, Zedo," she replied, finding her voice after having struggled like she had been due to her emotions getting to her, "but I am afraid that things will go beyond this with one another if your hands remain like they are on me."

"Are you concerned about what I will do to you?"

"I am more concerned about what I will do to you if my emotions start to get to me."

"Can I be honest with you right now, Mariah?"

"Of course."

"There is nothing that you could do to me that would make me love you less than I do now and in the past when I had a crush on you."

"I don't want to do anything that you will come to regret."

"There is nothing that you can do to me in order for me to feel like that when I find everything you do around me to be pleasing aside from when you snapped at me earlier when I made the foolish move to force myself onto you."

"Would you be upset with me if I chose to be the foolish one right now?"

"How do you intend to be foolish with me right now, Mariah?"

"Like this."

Before another word could escape from her lips, Mariah erased what space there was between their faces from where his forehead was against hers and brought her mouth into contact with his, becoming the one to make the move on him. It wasn't her sort of thing to be so forward like she had been, but it seemed like when she was around Zedo that side of her seemed to come out more. It made her wonder if it was a part of her that had been locked away all this time until it could be released by him when the time was right.

She didn't try to make the kiss too passionate with him in the water. The last thing she wanted was to rush things with him before either one of them was ready for the other to continue. It was only when her lips felt his starting to return the kiss back to her with a little more pressure and his hands moving to wrap his arms around her with the intent to pull her closer to him in the water that she chose to kiss him with a little more passion behind him as her own hands moved to rest against his chest. With the waterfall providing some music for their ears, she allowed herself to get lost in the kiss with him and in the knowledge that there was nothing that she could do to make him unhappy unless it was her being upset with him.

Mariah held onto the kiss while while her body moved with his down into the water a little more to where it was brought to straddle over his lap once he had sit down on a spot before she made the move to catch her breath. She eased her eyes opened and gazed into his piercing stare looking back at her while one of his hands moved to cup a side of her face as he spoke to her.


End file.
